Heartless
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. Kagome decides that enough is enough. She runs off and finds an injured Rin. Now it is up to her to bring her back home to Lord Fluffy without getting killed. What awaits her at the cold Lords castle? And when having someone around like Kagome, can you really be so Heartless?
1. Rin? What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I want to own Fluffy but I can't do that either :(

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight. Kagome decides that enough is enough. She runs off and finds an injured Rin. Now it is up to her to bring her back home to Lord Fluffy without getting killed. What awaits her at the cold Lords castle? And when having someone around like Kagome, can you really be so Heartless?

**I will call Sesshomaru 'Fluffy' a lot in later chapters so prepare yourself!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST SESSXKAG FIC SO PLEASE BE KIND. THIS IS A NONE JUDGING ZONE! XD LOL. JK. JUST KEEP THE RUDENESS TO A MINIMUM! I ACCEPT FEEDBACK POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE BUT NOT ASSHOLE-Y FEEDBACK. K? K!**

**This has a very very little bit of InuXkag in it in later chapters. Gotta keep it interesting, right? ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Rin? What Happened?_

Normal POV-

Kagome was sitting at the campfire with Sang and Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha were getting fish for dinner. Kagome smiled softly._ 'I need to go home and get more Ramen and Ninja food for my two boys.' _ She thought sweetly, not noticing how she called Inuyasha and Shippo 'hers'.

"Were back" Sango and Kagome turned their heads to see Miroku and Inuyasha carrying a bucket of dead fish.

"How much did you get?" Sango asked amazed.

"There was only small fish so we got a lot of small fish so we have more." Miroku explained.

"If you don't like it, don't eat!" Inuyasha snapped. Sango rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, it was not an insult." She explained with a sigh. Kagome giggled silently. This was their normal life. Inuyasha over reacting, Miroku and Sango normal except the occasional-

SLAP! "Hentai"

Kagome laughed. _'That'_ she thought adding on the the last thought of her life.

"What is so funny, wench?" inuyasha snapped. Kagome ignored him. He knew she hated that name and he knew she would not respond to it.

"Wench? What the hell has gotten you so quiet. You always have something to say!" He snapped. Kagome let out an angered sigh.

"SIT" She screamed followed by the sound of inuyasha slapping into the ground.

"Bitch! What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled angrily.

"Alright, stop calling me those horrific names. Call me Kagome! hell, 'girl' would be a better name. Second, chill out. I was laughing at how odd of a bunch we are. We both know I don't answer to you calling me such names so STOP CALLING ME A BITCH, WENCH, AND SHARD DETECTOR!" Kagome screamed the last at the top of her lungs and Sango and Miroku watched at the birds from a nearby tree flew away.

"I will call you whatever the hell I want!" Inuyasha snapped. Funny that Kagome did too!

"NO YOU WON'T! Inuyasha, you always do things on your own without thinking about how it will effect others! and I am so fucking sick of it!" Kagome screamed.

"If you are so sick of it than go! Nobody is forcing you to stay!" Inuyasha said. Kagome knew it would be a better choice to stop here but she was so angry she could not listen to the little voice telling her to do so. So she kept going.

"Actually I can't go because if I did than who the hell would be your precious shard detector?" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha laughed evilly.

"Bitch, Kikyo can do everything you do. She can probably do it better because she wont need to go home every five seconds. We may even defeat Naraku in this lifetime if she was in your place." Not knowing how hard those words hit Kagome, Inuyasha smiled. It was rare he won an argument with the Miko because she could sit him to hell and back if she wanted to.

Too shocked to do any 'sitting', Kagome let her emotions win the silent battle as tears flew down her cheeks like a waterfall. She looked back up at Inuyasha, giving him one last chance he did not deserve to see if he caught his mistake. Instead she felt her world shatter as she saw him smile. Not evil. Not excided but a full blown proud smile. The next thing she knew, her hand came in contact with his cheek as she forced his face to sling to the side rather hardly before she ran off, the opposite direction of the well with Sango silently but quickly in tow behind.

* * *

"Kagome, wait up!" Sango yelled at her sister by everything but blood.

"No, Sango! He is right, why the hell would I stick around when there is someone more desirable to do my job." Kagome said as tear streamed down her face.

"He did not mean it! It was probably an 'in the moment' thing." Sango yelled.

"No! Sango, Don't you get it? In the moment means it was an accident. A slip of the tongue. When you do something in the moment you don't mean it and you apologize for doing it. Inuyasha does this way too often to be labeled as 'in the moment'!" Kagome yelled. Sango stopped running ad came to sit down next to Kagome who was looking at herself in the rivers reflection.

"Alright, so let's say it was not in the moment and he meant every word. Out of curiosity, what would you do next?" Sango asked. Kagome let out a chocked sob as she let her tears disturb the mirror reflection of herself as it hit the still water.

"I have no idea. I came to this time to help him and now he is practically begging me to go home and stay away from him so I think that is exactly what I would do. I just don't want to leave you, Miroku, and Shippo. You are like my sister, Shippo is like my child, and Miroku is like my brother. I don't want to leave you guys. Especially if Inuyasha is serious about replacing me with Kikyo." Kagome said sadly. Sango sighed and hugged her sister.

"Kagome, you can do no wrong in our eyes. Compared to the rest of us, you are a saint and there is nothing you can do or say that will tarnish that. I support your choice in leaving. I am not too happy to say goodbye to you but if you make it to a happier place please send message so us three can visit. I would love nothing more than to see you happy." sango said lovingly. Kagome let more tears fell as she hugged her best friend and family member till she could no longer breath.

"I love you Sango! It will be hard to part with you all but I need a while to myself. Who knows, I might just find someone who will make me happy." Kagome said trying to change the mood to a lighter one.

"Well if that is the case, make sure I am the godmother to the angels. I would also like to meet the special someone to give him my blessing" Sango joked. Kagome faked gasped.

"Sango, if you get to bless my man than I must bless your. Now..where is Miroku?" Kagome laughed as Sango playfully punched her arm and blushed.

"Shut up" she said. Kaome smiled.

"I will miss you, my sister." Kagome said as she hugged her.

"Same here. When o you plan on leaving?" Sango asked.

"Tomorrow before Inuyasha wakes up. I will go and say goodbye to Miroku tonight and to Shippo in the morning because he gets up before anyone. Please keep this a secret from Inuyasha. I will mask my scent so I will be safe from that but I have no desire to make it to where I can see happiness just to be pulled back into his pointless and tiring game of comparison between me and a dead clay pot." Kagome said, smiling at her thoughts of Kikyo.

"Agreed. Miroku is still awake and so is inuyahsa. How do you want to do this?" Sango asked.

"I am going to collect food for my journey. I will leave my ninja food for Shippo and two bentos. One for you and Miroku. I am sorry that the rest I need to take. Tell miroku to get some fire wood with you and bring him here so we can talk. Inuyasha will not come and if he will, I will sit him to hell and unconsciousness. I need to get it out of my system before I remove beads tomorrow. Now go, I want to be well rested for tomorrow will require a lot of energy." Kagome said. Sango nodded before walking off.

Kagome smiled at the thought of her new life. She would travel from village to village and help those sick and learn of her miko abilities. Kagome walked up to the river and started to catch fish. When she got to her third big fish, Miroku and Sango popped up behind the bushes with Sango's face red and Miroku sporting a red hand print of his face.

"Could not help yourself could you?" Kagome asked with a chuckle. Miroku smiled and nodded. "So where is the wood?"He asked. Sango sighed as well as Kagome.

"That is actually not why we needed you to come. Kagome choose...well...how do I put this?...Kagome, you explain!" Sango said as she shut up so her friend could explain their situation.

"Well, Me and Sango were talking and I have decided to leave the pack." With that said, Kagome saw the sadness grace Miroku's features. "I love you and Sango as if you were my family. I wish you guys and Shippo were actually but I don't think I can take Inuyasha's cruel games of comparison any longer. I will leave you with food and some supplies to get by but I can't do much more. I want to travel around the feudal era and help people be it small or big things. I want to know more about my miko abilities and When I settle down I wish for you three to visit me but not with Inuyasha. I hope the both of you will take care of Shippo for me. Please know that I will miss the three of you so much it will be hard the first few days but know that if you need help I will try my hardest to come." Kagome said as a tear slid down her cheek. Sango and Miroku engulfed her in a large bear hug. THey hugged her even tighter as they hear light sniffling muffled sobs.

"Don't cry, Lady Kagome, we know it will be hard but we wish you the most happiness kami could give a person" Miroku said. He felt kagome shuffle and break their grasps on her.

"As touching as that was Miroku I was not the one crying like that." Kagome said carefully.

"Than who was it?" Sango asked. They looked around and grew quiet as they heard the crying continue. Kagome let out a sigh of relief for knowing that the sound could not be made by a demon or animal. It must be a human.

"Hello? Who's out there? Are you alright?" Kagome asked towards the woods where the crying was coming from.

"K-Kagome-chan?" a small voice said. Kagome pulled away from her small family and looked closer into the woods. She found the voice farmiliar but could not call out a name.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked normally. As soon as she said those words, a figure came from the trees and into the moonlight by river. Kagome gasped at what she saw.

"RIN!" Kagome yelled as she caught the girl before she passed out. Kagome did not know if it was from blood loss or exaustion. Her heart started to hurt for the young child. Jakan obviously did not take good care of Rin and Kagome knew better than to blame it of Sesshomaru. He would have killed anyone who gave her a simple paper cut, let alone these bruises and cuts.

Rins arm was bloody and by the way it looked, it seemed to be broken. Her right eye was blue and her lip was busted. She had cuts from walking all across her legs. Her kimono was ripped up to the tops of her knees and her hair was covered in dry blood, as well as the side of her head and arms.

Kagome wanted to ask Rin what happened but knew that Rin was working hard to walk who knows how far and with a broken bone at that. Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango sadly.

"I need to help her. Inuyasha would not allow her to stay the night in the camp. He will most likely make her leave and die in the woods. She needs help. I am strong but only know very few spells for healing with Miko abilities. Tomorrow, while Inuyasha is talking with Kikyo like he does daily now, take Shippo to Kaede's village for me to say goodbye to the three of you properly. I have found my first mission. I will help Rin get better and bring her home. Sesshomaru is like a father to her and as cold as he may seem, I am almost positive he is worried for the girl and will kill anyone in his way to get to her safely." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded and gave her one last long hug, knowing that they will see her the next day before Sango called Kirara **(A/N: Is it KiRARA or KiLALA? I am going with RARA) **and sent Kagome and Rin on their way back to Kaede's village. Sango smiled and grabbed Miroku's hand as they watched their sister dissapear into the night air. Miroku smiled and chose not to ruin the moment and squeezed her hand in response.

* * *

Kagome could see Kaede's village. She has been riding Kirara for a while. The sun was coming up and Kagome realized she got no sleep. She did not mind though, all that she cared about at the moment was Rin getting better. When Kirara landed right outside of Keades hut, Kagome ran inside. luckily, Kaede was awake and making breakfast for the orphans of the village when they came.

"Kaede, Rin, I found her in the woods a while away from here. About fifteen miles from the boarder to the eastern lands. Ways away from the western lands where her home is." Kagome said. "I would have healed her back where we were but I know very little miko healing spells and i did not want to worsen her state. Kaede nodded.

"Bring her here child. I will be able to fin her arm but some cuts such as her bruise on her hip will take time and medical herbs to heal." Keaede said. Kagome nodded and ran out to get the town healer and for him to show her what herbs to get. She felt useless just standing there and watching so she put herself to work.

"Takazuki? Are you in here?" Kagome asked coming into a hut on the edge of town.

" Priestess Kagome, what has gotten you so distraught?" Asked a short man with black hair and a beard.

"Keade needs your kelp. A...friend of mine has gotten injured and needs herbs and such to heal them" Kagome explained. Takazuki nodded and followed the young miko to Kaedes hut.

"Im here Kaede" Takazuki said as he entered and went toward the child who still laid unconscious.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked Kagome. She shrugged.

"She had fainted a while ago before I brought her here but I have no idea how old the wounds are. She could have been like that for hours on end. Days possibly. I am amazed she was able to walk." Kagome explained while rubbing Kirara's fur.

"It is incredible. Her arm is healed thanks to Kaede and her cuts will take a while to heal. Her bruise even longer. I suggest to take her home and rest. Does she have a home to go to?" Takazuki asked. Kagome sweat dropped but nodded. "She does. It is a while from here but should take five days to travel at the most on kirara. We will leave once Sango, Miroku, and Shippo come. I wanted to say goodbye." Kagome said looking down at the unmoved form on Rin.

"Say goodbye? Why?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed but explained her situation to the old priestess nonetheless.

"I am sorry child, I had no idea it had gotten so bad." Kaede said. Kagome smiled sadly but nodded and thanked her.

"It is fine, I am happier this way anyway." She said. There was silent in the hut as Takazuki helped Rin until a fur ball launched into the hut and tackled Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said as Kagome picked him up. "When I woke up you were gone. Sango said that we were coming to meet you but when we passed the lake and I saw blood in the dirt, I knew something was wrong. who was hurt?" He asked frantically. Kagome sighed. "Rin was hurt but she is getting better I will bring her home. i am leaving in a little bit. After...I say goodbye." She said. Shippo shook his head.

"Miroku and Sango told me you were leaving, don't leave, please?" He pleaded. Kagome sighed and closed her eye s blink back tears.

"I have to. So many people need my help and I need to learn so much more about being a miko. I will visit when I settle down but I need to do this for myself." Kagome explained. Shippo nodded, already knowing she was right and walked over to Rin.

"What if Sesshomaru kills you for bringing her back injured?" Shippo asked.

"I will defend myself and hope that he will hear me out before jumping to conclusions. I believe it was the fault of that frog, Jaken for not watching her closely enough to notice her disappearance." kagome said. Shippo nodded. Kagome than turned to Sango and Miroku who were watching from the doorway.

"I love you all so much. This is not goodbye so don't tell me it is. Think of this as a long trip. I will be back. I just don't know when." She said. Snago and Miroku nodded. Sango than stepped forward and gave Kagome a bundle of cloths.

"A few days ago me and Kirara went to our village to repair my Hiraikostu and we found her. I was going to bring her here to find a new home in this village but I think you will have much more use for her." Sango said as Kagome opened the bundle of clothes. Inside was a Kirara look alike but instead of being yellow and black she was pink and lavender. "You can name her, she is the same breed as Kirara. I am guessing she was born when our village was destroyed but somehow she survived. She is a little younger than Kirara, but she is almost the same. You can name her. She looks pretty, her fur is almost the color of sakura blossoms. I-It is such a p-pretty color." Sango ranted as tears spilled down her cheeks, she only realized it when she tried to choke back a sob at the end. Kagome hugged her sister tightly and smiled.

"Than that should be her name. Meet Sakura. My new companion." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks as well. she than turned to Miroku.

"Miroku I jus-" "Dont say anything. You are acting as if we will never see each other again. We will. You are my little sister, and family never leaves one another." He said and for the first time in her life, Kagome saw tears in Miroku's eyes.

"I love you all so much. By the time I get back, I expect to be an aunt. You both hear?" Kagome said trying to lighten the mood. Miroku had a grin on his face and Sango was blushing brightly.

"Trust me Kagome, do not fear in that department. You will be a aunt to so many children-" SLAP

Sango slapped the back of the monks head. Kagome laughed.

"Be happy together guys" She said as she hugged them both and picked Shippo up. "And you, the next time I see you, I will remove the beads from Inuyasha's neck and give them to you. Put them back on him or use them for yourself. I will be back in ten days tops. If something happens, I will send Sakura to get you and have her guide you to me, but let's hope that does not happen." Kagome explained as Sakura transformed and Kagome hopped on her back with Rin in her arms.

"Goodbye" She shouted as she flew away. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all waved as they watched a key part of their pack leave them for god knows how long because none of them believed she would be back in ten days and little did they know they were right to think that.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? I LIKED THIS IDEA SO I WENT WITH IT! **

**REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL AND HOW MNAY REVIEWS I HAVE. **

**PLEAZZ HAVE FAITH IN ME EVEN IF IT TAKES A WHILE TO UPDATE!**

** I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH IT IN THE END!**

**PEACE BITCHED**

**Lizzy**


	2. To Return Rin Home

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Inuyasha or sess. Sux. i know.**

**Previously:**

_"Goodbye" She shouted as she flew away. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all waved as they watched a key part of their pack leave them for god knows how long because none of them believed she would be back in ten days and little did they know they were right to think that._

* * *

**Chapter Two- **_To Return Rin home_

Kagome had been traveling with Rin and Sakura for what felt like days but had simply been hours. Noticing how tired her and Sakura were, she decided to make camp and tend to Rin's wounds and make sure they have not reopened. Getting to a clearing right on the edge of a small pond big enough for fish but small enough for no threats to live, they landed there and Kagome set up a sleeping bag for Rin to lie down.

After she had finished setting up a comfortable bed for Rin, Kagome leaned her back on a large rock and watched Rin lifelessly lay there. When she woke, Kagome would be sure to get answers as to who or what did this to her. She also knew she would need to bring her back to the Lord of ice as she liked to dub him as often but ever since he had met Rin, Kagome noticed the subtle hint of emotion in his eyes when they encounter one another. She had also noticed that he had learned to care for others more often than before. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when a groan was heard from Rin and Kagome was almost instantly at her side.

"Rin?" Kagome asked quietly. Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan? What is Rin doing here?" She asked innocently. Kagome smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Rin, Are you alright? I was talking with Sango when you came out of the woods half dead. Who did that to you?" Kagome asked as she hugged her tighter with each word.

"Rin is alright now. My arm and hip feel a bit sore but Rin is fine. A big snake youkai did this to Rin. I was playing tag with Jaken when he popped up out of nowhere and pulled Rin into the woods. I can't remember anymore." Rin explained. Kagome smiled at her broken grammar and vocabulary but is glad that Rin is alright now.

"Kagome-chan, where are you taking Rin?" She asked worriedly. Kagome smiled.

"First, I am taking you home to Lord Sesshomaru, second, please call me Kagome. I don't like the honorifics. They get on my nerves." Kagome said sweetly. Rin smiled than nodded before turning to see Sakura sleeping in her cat form.

"Kagome, who is that? It looks like Kirara but...different" Rin asked. Kagome nodded and smiled once again. (she does that a lot, ne?)

"Sango gave her to me. She was fund in her village. Her name is Sakrua. She is my new pet." Kagome explained. From hearing her name, Sakura woke up and crawled over to the two girl and nuzzled her fur into Rin who hugged her tightly and played with her for a while longer. In that time, Kagome went to go and get some food from her yellow backpack for the three of them to eat.

While they ate, Rin continued to talk about how grand the palace was that Sesshomaru and her lived in. She mentioned of the servents and help that played with Rin a lot. She mentioned the giant gardens which she would spend her days playing in. She even mentioned her room and how many pretty paintings there are inside which she drew. That was when Kagome showed her the crayons she usual got for Shippo. She also showed her the coloring books for her to play with as well. She could not help but feel bad for her new friend because in Kagome's eyes, it looked like Rin thought she would be staying with her and Sesshomaru when they arrived but Kagome knew she would not be that fortunate to do so.

"Rin, are you well enough to travel? We should be arriving at Lord Sesshomaru's castle within the hour if we leave now." Kagome said. Rin nodded quickly.

"Rin would like to leave if that meant we could see Sesshomaru-sama soon! Rin misses him and Jaken." Rin said excitedly. Kagome nodded and helped Rin onto Sakura's back before taking off into the sky.

**~~~With Sango and Miroku~~~**

"Where is she?" Inuaysha seethed angerly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had returned to the camp a few hours ago and Inuyasha had just returned a few minutes before. When he noticed Kagome gone, he was worried as to where she went.

"She left" Sango said simply. Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat. "Through the well? Fine. I will go and get her." He said as he quickly grabbed his sword and was about to run when Miroku's voice stopped him.

"Not through the well, Inuyasha. We found Rin hurt and Kagome said she will bring her home. She is still in this era. She is just miles away. Maybe eve there by now." Miroku said. Inuaysha mentally cursed himself. He knew that an injured Rin in the presence of his half brother would not good on Kagome's end.

"Why?" He asked carefully, his voice shaky and barely audible.

"Because you hurt her. She loved you. She still does and you continue to compare her to Kikyo, you put her down and stomp on her self confidence when it comes to protection. You hurt her every time you run off with Kikyo. So she left. She said she would be back in nine days now but none of us believe that. We don't really think she ever is coming back." Sango said getting quieter and sadder with each word.

"We need to go get her." Inuaysha said. Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, if she wanted you to go after her she would have told you personally that she was leaving. She chose to leave hile you were with Kikyo. Why do you think you need to get her? She knew what she was doing when she left." He said calmly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"NO! If Kagome is bringing back and injured Rin to Sesshomaru, even though he does not show it that well, he cares more for her than anything and will probably assume Kagome hurt her and not let her explain. He will most likely kill her the moment he sees Rin." Inuyasha said angrily. "You do not have to come but I am not going to let my Kagome get hurt for such a stupid reason." Inuyasha snapped.

"_Your_ kagome?" Shippo teased.

"Shut it runt" Inuyasha snapped. " I am going and none of oyu will stop me. Got it?" he seethed. " I am coming" Shippo pipped jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. "My mamma might be hurt and I want to see her." He said. Inuyasha nodded. "Alright I will go but if Kagome refuses to come home, I am not going to force her." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go. I want ti get there before tomorrow." He said as the four of them packed their things up and started to travel West.

**~~~With Kagome~~~**

"Kagome, Rin sees it! The castle. Rin can see the towers." Rin said happily as she almost fell off of Sakura. "Careful Rin, we will be there momentarily." Kagome said as she caught her.

"Alright" She said but kept her eyes loked on the castle. In the back of Kagome's head, she was worried to confront Sesshomaru with Rin having white bandages along her arm and hip. As well as bruises across her face and back. She had a limp when she walked around and a slight lisp from her bruised lip. Kagome had tried to heal her with her Miko powers but she could only take away the pain and heal the bones.

When they arrived at the gates to the castle, Rin almost jumped out of Kagome's arms when a guard came to the clearing.

"Good afternoon Tsubaki." Rin greeted. His eyes went wide at the state of Lord Sesshomaru's ward. He grabbed another guard and almost yelled at him while keeping his compositor.

"Go send word to the Lord, Rin has been found. Along with her kidnapper." He said as he sent three guards and grabbed Kagome and force Rin to let go of her.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted as she struggled to get out of the guards grasp. "Rin stay with the guards, alright, this will all be fine just stay calm." Kagome almost yelled as she had a special potion forced down her throat before blacking out.

"KAGOMEE" Rin shouted. "Let go of Rin. Kagome saved Rin! Without kagome, Rin would have died for the scary snake Youkai." Rin started to cry as she saw Kagome hit the ground, unconscious.

"Rin, are you sure that this woman saved you?" Tsubaki asked carefully. He and Rin would often play together when he had time off and he had never seen her so distrought.

"Yes. Rin is sure. Rin was attacked and Kagome saved me! She helped Rin get better, but my bruises are starting to burn." Rin said as she started to blow on her arm where one of her bruises were.

"Alright. Guards, halt. Bring her to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin, come with me, we will bring you to finish healing." Tsubaki said as he brought Rin to the healing wing of the castle.

"Tsubaki, will Rin be able to see Kagome again?" She asked hopefully. Tsubaki nodded.

"Yes Rin, you will see her when she is finished with Lord Sesshomaru. I will see to it." He said. Rin smiled before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"You heard him, bring the human to Lord Sesshomaru." One of the guards said. The other two nodded and picked Kagome up before dragging her to the castle. They went through hallways and stair cases and with Kagome dancing along the line of consciousness and unconsciousness, she was immensely confused and had a mild headache.

"My Lord, Rin was found at the northern side of the gates with this human along with her. Rin claims that she saved her so Tsubaki sent us to bring her to you. She seems to be out of it at the moment though, what would you like us to do?" One of the guards asked. Sesshomaru looked at the human with an emotionless mask on. He noticed how familiar she looked when it hit him. _'She is my irritable half-brother's wench. What is she doing with Rin in the western lands? and where is that disgusting half breed?.'_ He thought. His last encounter with them was all the way in the far east side. There was no way that a bunch of humans and a half breed could have traveled so fast to the deep west without a logical reason.

"Where is Rin?" He asked stone coldly to his men.

"She is in the healing wing. She was saying that her bruises were starting to get irritated so Tsubaki wanted to get her to the healing wing quickly." Another guard said, different from before.

"Hn. Has Rin shown any affection toward the human?" He asked coldly like usual. The three nodded their head vigorously.

"Yes, my lord. With all due respect, Rin would be bone crushed if anything happen to the woman, she seems to have grown close with the human." The last of the three guards said.

"Hn. Give her the spare room next to mine and send Kimiki to tend to her until she awakes. When she does, send word to me immediately." Sesshomaru said with his demanding voice leaving no room for questioning as to why he chose to give her a room so quickly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The three said as once before bring kagome out of the room and getting Kmiki to follow them into her temporary room.

* * *

It had been two hours since Kagome was brought to the spare room and Rin had been waiting anxiously outside the door, her ear pressed against it, trying to hear for any noise. Her injuries were mostly healed with the exception of the bruises that lasted longer but her bones were gone and thanks to the healers, so were most of her cuts. Pressing her ear harder against the door, a voice made her pull away and jump.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Seshomaru's voiced boomed through the hallway.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was seeing if she could hear Kagome through the door to see if she was awake. Rin wants to play in the gardens with her and Jaken." Rin said happily.

"Hn. When the Miko awakens, I must speak with her. She shall play with you tomorrow, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright." Rin said, she was a little disappointed but soon got over it when an idea came to her.

"May Rin go and play in the gardens with Jaken and Tsubaki?" Rin asked excited that she got a new idea. Sesshomaru nodded.

"See if Tsubaki is done with his duty and you may." Sesshomaru said. Rin happily nodded and skipped off down the hall and toward the stairs. Sesshomaru looked at the closed door and slowly pushed it open. He noticed the Miko was now asleep. Her breaths were evened out and her body looked lifeless. Sesshomaru slowly made his way closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Why he was spending such time and thoughts on a worthless human was too much for him to think about. He just simply could not help it. The only human he has ever cared for in his entire life was Rin and part of him was doing it to return the favor of helping him after being attacked by his stupid half brother. Although as time progressed on, he started to look at Rin as his daughter and now he is letting a human wench, his half brothers, human wench to sleep here, in his private wing? Sesshomaru shook his head. He tried to get his head ache to fade and thinking about this was not helping him one bit. He could not remember the last time he had gotten ill. Youkai don't get sick, it just was not possible, especially to Sesshomaru.

A stir in the sheets made him stop worrying about his head ache and turn his full attention to the miko in the bed. She was tossing and turning. Sesshomaru could hear her heart speeding up. She was waking soon and he did not want ot be caught caring for her when she did open her eyes. He should not have even aloud her into the bedroom. He knew the moment she walked in, unconscious in the arms of the guards that she indeed saved Rin and was innocent. So why was he allowing her to sleep in such a grand and welcoming bed?

He shook his head again, his head ache coming back with full force and his sniffles growing stronger. The great Lord of the Western Lands was, indeed, becoming sick!

* * *

**ALRIGHT!**

**THAT TOOK A WHILE...I KNOW! BUT IT WAS SOOOO WORTH IT RIGHT? *SILENCE* RIGHT? *CRICKET CRICKET* OH FINE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT CUZ FLUFFY WILL BE SICK AND GUESS WHO NEEDS TO NURSE HIM BACK TO HEALTH BEFORE IT GETS WORSE? YOU GUESSED IT...KAGOME! LOL. ALRIGHT SO I GUESS IT IS ALRIGHT IF I GIVE YOU A PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER CUZ I PERSONALLY LOVE THOSE WHEN OTHERS GIVE IT OUT...SO WHAT THE HELL...**

**PREVIEW~**

"Sesshomaru? Why are you out of bed?" Kagome asked worried as she ran over to him to feel his forehead.

"You look tired and your temperature has not gone down. I have some medicine in my bag. Why won't you take it?" Kagome asked as she started digging through her bag.

"This Sesshomaru does not need such petty and odd potions to cure himself." He said feeling light headed. The last thing he remembered was seeing Kagome's worried face as he landed on top of her.

**ALRIGHT! TELL ME WHATU THOUGHT OF THE PREVIEW CUZ IDK IF IT IS GOOD OR NOT :(**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**~Lizzy**


	3. The Sick Lord and his Past

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or fluffy even though I want ot VERY badly**

**Also, Thanks to' Erica (guest)' Who gave a two great ideas which stupidly slipped my mind! THANKS :P**

**Previously:**

_ He knew the moment she walked in, unconscious in the arms of the guards that she indeed saved Rin and was innocent. So why was he allowing her to sleep in such a grand and welcoming bed?_

_He shook his head again, his head ache coming back with full force and his sniffles growing stronger. The great Lord of the Western Lands was, indeed, becoming sick!_

* * *

**Chapter Three-** _The Sick Lord and his Past_

Kagome woke up about two hours after Sesshomaru had left her. At first, she thought it was a dream. Inuyasha would never be willing to let her sleep so well and Miroku could never scam out this nice of an inn. That was when the previous days had hit her...hard. She remembered leaving her group, receiving Sakura, finding Rin hurt and almost dead, and bringing her back, but once they made it to the gates, the rest was a blur. Where was she? How did she get here? Where's Rin and Sakura? Are they, is she, safe? A loud door closing caused Kagome to almost jump out of bed from shock as a small petite demoness came over to Kagome. She looked a tad bit shy but also very warming and kind.

"Lady, Kagome. How are you feeling? You were unconscious for a long period of time." She said sweetly. Kagome looked at her confusingly.

"Who are you? and where am I? Where is Rin and my pet, Sakura?" Kagome asked, quickly boiling up with more questions.

"Please, Calm down, Lady Kagome. We are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. My name is Kimiki. I was assigned by Lord Sesshomaru to tend to your needs and to bring you to him once you have awakened. Please, you are welcome to bathe and change but when you have finished, I will bring you to Lord Sesshomaru." Kimiki said quietly.

"Are you saying that I smell?" Kagome joked around.

"Oh n-no, M-Mi'lady. I would n-never say such a t-thing-" "I am only playing with you. You seem kind, fun, and shy, don't worry, a day with me and that shyness will be broken. Would you like to join me in the hot springs? It gets lonely and I usually bathe with my best friend but...as you can see, she is not here." kagome suggested. Kimiki looked at her like she grew a third eye.

"Lady Kagome, with all due respect, it is not fit for servants and the help to bathe with someone of such importance such as yourself. It would be dishonorable to do so for you." Kimiki said. Kagome laughed.

"Me? Importance? Honey, I come from a...far away village and even there I was just another face in the crowd, hell, I don't even know how I am important here. It would be rude of me to not have someone bathe with me. I don't even know where it is or what to do in it. My village has rare cleaning potions and we use them differently from here. I will not be able to figure it out alone." kagome said. Kimiki nodded. She knew her lady would be stubborn and kind.

"Alright, My lady, if that is what you request of me, I shall comply with your wishes, please gather your kimono and follow me to the hot springs." Kimiki said as she grabbed two towels and waited by the door. Kagome made her way to a dresser-like object and opened it to find many colorful and bright kimonos with different colored sashes, patterned, and stitching. She grabbed the blue and purple one, enjoying the image of flowers on it and a light pink sash before following Kimiki to the nearest hot spring in the castle. While walking, Kagome cant help but be amazed at the quality of silk the clothing is made out of.

* * *

"Inuyasha, can we take a break? my feet are killing me!" Shippo whined as they walked toward the Lord's castle.

"Shut it, runt! Kagome is waiting for us and I can smell that bastard from here, a half days walk at the latest. Why can't we run there?" He asked annoyed.

"We told you, Inuyasha, Kirara is still tired from our battle with Kagura earlier today. We all are in need of a break and we are hungry. We will reach Kagome soon enough but she told me how she wishes to be left alone. I still think this is a bad idea!" Sango yelled from behind. Inuyasha was livid. Kagome left without telling him, later he finds out that Sango, Shippo, and Miroku knew about it and agreed to keep it a secret until she left, and to top it all off, he found out she was going to his bastard of a half-brothers palace because they saw Rin hurt. He could care less about that damn human pet of his. He wanted Kagome back. NOW!

"Keh, fine, we will spend the night here, but if we loose sunlight tomorrow, it is on you!" He said as he mumbled some curses and flew up to the tallest branch in the great oak tree next to the campsite.

"Miroku, i am worried, Kagome might suffer from our visit and if she does, I am worried her heart might not take anymore and she might do some things we all would regret." Sango said quietly. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Sango. She is in a fragile place at the moment and Inuyasha needs to understand that he can not walk up to her and demand her home without expecting a fight from Kagome and whoever she encounters on her journey." Miroku said. Sango nodded as well.

"I will personally kick his ass if he forces her into anything." Sango said as she lazily leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. His eyes went wide in shock but he smiled anyway and rubbed her shoulder, bringing her closer. As she fell asleep, he could have sworn she said 'I love you' under her breath.

* * *

"Haha. Thank you, Kimiki, I needed that." Kagome said as they walked to where Lord Sesshomaru was waiting for them.

"Anytime, Mi'lady." Kimiki said happily. Kagome frowned. "Kimiki, wht did I tell you, it is Kagome or Kags. I really don't deserve such formality. save it for the lord and Lady of this castle." Kagome said relaxed. Kimiki looked at kagome as if she grew a second head.

"Mi-Kagome, there is no Lady of the castle, that is what I Thought you were. My Lord has never had any interest in the female population since Rin and Yasuko." Kimiki said. Kagome looked at her puzzled.

"Kimiki, who is Yasuko?" She asked confused. Kimiki smiled.

"Yasuko was a beauty. It was my third year working for my Lord when she arrived. Believe it or not, Lord Sesshomaru used to be a little warmer toward everyone, not by much, but he would thank those who help him, human or not, and he used to actually care for Inuyasha and send guards to subtly watch over him in case of emergency. Yasuko was the daughter of the Northern lord, Hisashi. This was many, many years ago when the Inu-No-Taisho was till alive. He and Hisashi had planned it to be an arranged marriage to merge the lands together to become unstoppable. Lord Sesshomaru, at first, repelled the idea and was cold and rude toward Yasuko and Hisashi. He refused to marry a Hanyou, no matter the beauty. Lord Toga made an arrangement so that Yashuko would spend three months at the Western castle and if Lord Sesshomaru still refused her, the marriage will be canceled. I became Lady Yasuko's personal servant and tended to her every need. She treated me much like you do, with such a kind heart and like a person. Over the next two months, lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yasuko had fallen in love, Lord Sesshomaru refused to admit it, but everyone could see how much he cared for the Hanyou. By the third month, Lord Sesshomaru had proposed to her properly and had a wedding arranged for the upcoming spring. About two weeks before the wedding, Lady Yasuko was asleep in bed and I had just finished cleaning her room when it happened. I do not know of the details because it all happened so fast. I was cleaning the kitchen before I went to sleep, which I still do to this day when I heard a scream come from her room. Lord Sesshomaru was suppose to be asleep next to her but he had some business to discuss with Hisashi and Lord Toga in the Study that he was not yet asleep. When he, Lord Toga, Lord Hisashi, and I entered, all we saw was her dead with a knife in her heart and blood smeared across the entire room. Ever since than, My Lord had been cold toward everyone. He believed the engravings on the knife were human markings and he had shunned the human race because of it, along with Hanyou's because of the memories it brings him. He still has the dagger to this day locked in his safe in his study. He has been trying for the past six hundred years to find the clan that had done such a thing and still no luck. I think-" Kimiki was cut off by a gruff and cold voice from behind her.

"That is quiet enough, Kimiki, back to your chores." Sesshomaru demanded in an icy tone. Kimiki 'eep'ed and nodded before taking a deep bow and practically runnig away. Kagome was till caught up in the story and had not noticed Sesshomaru trying to get her attention until he tapped her shoulder.

"Miko." He said. Kagome slightly jumped and looked into his golden eyes which were so similar and so different to Inuyasha's all at once.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Please refrain from spacing out in the presence of this Sesshomaru." He said cooly. Kagome simply nodded, still fazed from the tale from Kimiki. '_I knew he was not always such a heartless bastard. He is just lonely and had a broken heart.' _She thought.

"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama. Y-You wanted to speak with me?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him down hallways and staircases until she entered what looked to be his personal study with a desk in front of some windows overlooking the lands, a dark brown bookshelf filled iwth scrolls and books and a picture of what looked to be his father, him, another man, and a young woman.

"Is that Yasuko?" Kagome asked as they sat down. Sesshomaru visibly tensed and Kagome could not help but be shocked. You can shit talk his father, family, home, race, power, but when you even mention the young hanyous name he seemed defeated and worn out.

"How much do you know of her?" He asked suddenly, not leaving room in his statement for wondering.

"Kimiki told me about your history with her and how you fell in love before she...past on." Kagome said in a quiet voice. she did not want to offend him but she knew he needed to know.

"I see, this Sesshomaru keeps this picture here as respect for Father and Yasuko. Her father also enjoys seeing her picture here when he comes." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Kagome nodded and turned to him.

"So, you asked me to come and speak with you after I bathed. What is it you would like to speak about?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"My men have found Rin hurt and in your arms. Rin has on numerous occasions claimed that you saved her but I have yet to discover how you did, and from what you saved her from." Sesshomaru said. He tried to keep on a emotionless and stern look and expression but on the inside he was exhausted and his head was pounding uncontrollably. He also felt undeniably warm.

"Me and my friends were talking right next to the edge of your lands, by where the woods meet the stream and field of daisies, near the northern boarder. One of my friends and I were talking when I saw Rin all bloody and almost unconscious. I cared for her and she explained that Jaken had failed his duties and let her wonder off as she encountered demons who attacked her. I helped her get better and bring her here...you know of the rest." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I understand. Where is your group and my meddlesome Half-brother?" He asked, disgust laced his tone at the mention of Inuyasha.

"I have left them. They are in no need for me and I am in no need for them. I wish to strengthen my power and help others across Japan. I will return to them and continue to help them with hunting for Naraku when I am ready in a year or two." Kagome explained. All Sesshomaru did was nod. Kagome looked at him. She could tell he was ill and not well but did not know if she should tell him or someone of it or if she should just let him handle it.

"I have an offer to make you, little one. Rin needs a companion and a human mentor and I feel that you will be suitable for the position. In return I shall train you either personally or have my most trusted guard train you in your Miko abilities as well as brut strength and in addition allow you to master your choice of one weapon in our weapon room. If accepting, Kimiki shall become your personal servant and you shall be staying in the room you woke up in and you will have access to most of the rooms of the castle and will be dining at the table with Rin and This Sesshomaru. All I ask is for you to teach Rin manners, education, and give her company." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was amazed. She would be able to live under such a fine and high class roof and be trained for protection, and all she had to do was teach Rin how to be a lady and have fun with her. How could she refuse.

"I would love to, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but her smile reminded him greatly of Yasuko. Warm, welcoming, and kind.

"I shall arrange for Kimiki to be informed of her change in position, in the mean time, Rin has requested to see you. She is in the gardens. Down the hall and down the first staircase on your left and straight through the double glass doors. SHe will most likely be near the lake through the flower beds of roses toward the left of the garden and next to the fountain." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded. she was about to go and find Rin when she heard him cough hard and almost hack. Kagome looked at him to see him definitely NOT alright.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, yell at me later of you so desire, but you are NOT alright and I know I can help." Kagome said as she closed the door and put her hand to his forehead, only to pull back from the heat it was radiating.

"Holy cow! Sesshomaru, you have a fever. Hold on." Kagome said as she she grabbed her yellow backpack and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. She was holding a white stick-like object that made a 'beep' noise every time she touched it. He had never seen anything and he was a Lord!

"What is that object?" He asked as she came near him with it in her hand. Kagome smiled.

"You put the silver part under your tongue and hold it there for a moment and when I pull it out, it will tell me what your body temperature is. Do you know what the normal tempature demons should be at so I don't over react to the number if it is un-needed." Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"THe normal temperature for This Sesshomaru is 98.6 F." He said. Kagome smiled. "Cool. Just like humans." she mumbled. THat would make life easier.

Kagoem stuck the thermometer into Sesshoamru's mouth as he put it under his tongue. After about a minute, Kagome pulled it out and almost screamed. The screen read **108.4 F**

"How the hell are you not dead?" She asked. She could see a slight smirk on his face.

"This Sesshomaru does not die from heat, human. I am a demon, not a petty human." He said. kagome snorted.

"Human, demon, Hanyou, whatever you are, you are going to your room and sleeping for the rest of the day and if I hear a complaint out of you, I will purify your ass to hell." Kagome threatened in her 'What-I-say-goes' tone. Sesshomaru knew she was bluffing but was too ill to put up much a fight.

"Sesshomaru, I have medicine in my bag, will you let me give you some. It will help you get better quicker." Kagome tried to reason with him. He simply shook his head. Where ever you got that odd device that told me how much This Sesshomaru is ill than I do not need anymore." He said before standing up and letting Kagome follow him into his room.

"Alright, I will check up with you in an hour, I will go see Rin and tell Kimiki to tell whoever assists you, not to bother to do that today, I will also keep an eye out, so don't leave!" Kagome demanded. She could see Sesshomaru slightly nod before she left to go see Rin.

After asking three different people and getting lost quiet a few times, Kagome found her way to Rin who was not in the garden but in her room.

"KAGOME!" She yelled while running over to hug her. Rin was happy that Kagome was safe and not injured. She also wanted to play iwth her and spend time with her before she had to leave.

"Rin, I have a favor to ask of you. Can you tell the head maid and servant that Lord Sesshomaru is not to be disturbed for the next 48 hours?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and walked off into another set of stairs and hallways. On her way back to see Sesshomaru, Kagome stopped by to see Kmiki cleaning in a kitchen.

"Kimiki, Lord Sesshoamru and I just talked and I was to tell you that I will become Rin's mentor and Lady figure of the house. I am to stay here permanently and you are to be my personal servant. Is that alright?" Kagome asked. She could see Kmiki's eyes light up as she nodded happily.

"I am most excided to work for you. Is that all? I must make my new Lady some Lunch." Kimiki said.

"Actually, I asked Rin to take care of it, but could you see to it that nobody will disturb Sesshomaru for the next two days?" she asked hopefully. Kimiki gave her a puzzled look but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course, but whatever for?" She asked. Kagome sighed and told her about his illness and to keep it on the DL (dow low) and to bring some soup up to his room in an hour or so for her and him. Kimiki nodded and wondered off to make some homemade soup. Kagome smiled and started to walk back up to Sesshomaru's room when he came around the corner

"Sesshomaru? Why are you out of bed?" Kagome asked worried as she ran over to him to feel his forehead.

"You look tired and your temperature has not gone down. I have some medicine in my bag. Why won't you take it?" Kagome asked as she started digging through her bag.

"This Sesshomaru does not need such petty and odd potions to cure himself." He said feeling light headed. The last thing he remembered was seeing Kagome's worried face as he landed on top of her.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She asked shakily. For such a fine and young looking man, he was still heavy for her to lift him. Kagome was a bit worried as to what to do. She tried to lift hi off after a bit of deep breaths, but he would move a few inches before she let out a puff of exhaustion. Unfortunately, that was the position Kimiki found the two in when she came in to get to Sesshomaru's room to check on the two.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she crouched down to see Kagome being squashed by her Lord.

"Yeah, just (gasp) peachy. Anyway you can help or get someone to help me get him off and into his sleeping chambers? He needs rest and he is too far in dreamland to hear me at the moment." Kagome explained. Kimiki nodded, telling her she would go get help. She knew that she could not lift him on her own, but her rather close friend could.

**~~~~With Inuaysha~~~~~**

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." Inuyasha grumbled as he angerly walked a about twenty feet in front of the rest of the group, leaving them some alone time to talk, even though Inuaysaha had perfect hearing, he was too worried about what his brother would do to Kagome to even think about listening in on his friends conversation.

"Sango, I fear Inuaysha will be so angry by the time he gets to the palace that it will cloud his senses and might die. You know how Sesshomaru is, when he is provoked, it will take kami, herself to stop him from proving his status and pride and killing him." Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe him. One minute he is pining over Kikyo, who is dead, kinda, and now he is pining over Kagoem who is alive, and happy, I hope? He needs to pick one before something bad happens, because it will, and soon." Sango said, anger seeping in her tone.

"Sango, Miroku, when are we going to see kagome?" A sleepy Shippo asked, sitting up from his bed-like spot in Sango's day clothes. (Ya know the ones she is in when traveling?) Sango usually is in those clothes but from the last battle, Shippo was tierd and asking to sleep, Inuyasha being...well, inuaysaha, refused to take a break so Sango thought it would be best to carry him in her warm and soft travel clothes.

"Soon, honey, go back to sleep, we should be there by nightfall." Sango said as she cooed him back to sleep. Miroku enjoyed watching Sango in such a state. she looked like a mother, a mother to _his_ children.

"Hurry it up! I don't want to take all fuckin' night!" Inuaysah snapped from ahead. Miroku and Sango let out a large sigh and fastened their pase, wanting to see kagome too.

**~~~~~With Kagome~~~~~**

"Thanks Tsubaki-Kun" Kagome said after a sigh as she and him set Sesshomaru down in his bed with silk and smooth sheets and blankets.

"No problem, sorry again about that whole thing at the gates, we are under strict order here and the only other option besides following Sessh is death...so..." He said lazily and awkwardly. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Stop me if I am being rude, but, Kimiki refuses to refer to me other than Lady Kagome, and it is always Lord this, Lord Sesshomaru that. Why do you speak of him to lazily and openly?" She asked, not rudely, but curiously. Tsubaki smiled.

"Me and the bastard go way back. You know of Yasuko?" Kagome nodded. "She is my sister. What happened to her was awful, and i agree, it was no accident, but becoming as cold as he did was uncalled for. My father thought he needed some support from someone, anyone who understood what he was going through, so my father suggested I move to this palace and work for him. I am more of a friend to him, and a brother than the army general. Over the years I became a rather great fighter and thus making me general, but, yes, I am the only family member he has left, with the exception of his mother and Inuyasha." He said smugly. Kagome smiled.

"I love the nickname. Any reason as to why you use it?" She asked. She liked talking with Tsubaki. He was kind and real. Not angry and pissy like Inuaysah, or cold and reserved like Sesshomaru. He also respected her space, unlike a certain monk.

"When we were kids, I could not fully pronounce his name so by the age of six, in human years, he let me, his mother, and Inuaysha call him Sesshy, now it is Sessh or Sesshomaru for me. He hates it when I call him Lord. I think it is because he thinks he has no friends or loved ones left when he I call him that. His mother visits him every other month and she is a rather kind and warming person, but other than that, I am all he has. You might actually be able to met her, she is due to come here next week." Tsubaki smiled.

"Cool. I look forward to meeting her. WHat is her name?" She asked.

"Annika. She is very kind and if you do nothing rude or disrespectful toward her or Sessh, you should be her new best friend. At least that was how Yasuko was with her, and I see a lot of her in you." He said. Kagome smiled, her blue sapphire eyes sparkling.

"So..what are we going to do while his highness is asleep?" Tsubaki asked as they sat down on the couches on the other side of the grand room.

"Umm, I don't know. He said I will be staying here for a while. I am to be teaching Rin how to be womanly and to become her companion. He said I will be trained as a Miko and the basics of martial arts, and mastery of a weapon of my choice, other than bow. He said I shall live in the room I woke up in. A lot, I know. Anything I should know to watch out for? Tips, warnings, people to watch out for?" She asked. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru this, but he had fallen ill, so it was up to what seemed to be second best.

"Well, as for the entire deal, nice. You scored big time. Rin is an angel and thinks of me as an uncle. I love her and she is a riot when she wants to be. Also, free training for protection and battle against Naraku, you could not have gotten better. As for the tips and warnings, only Fukuko is the biggest threat. She had loved Sessh for years and have done some...disgraceful things to try and get his attention. She also hates Rin. She even tried to sabotage her food. Sessh would have killed her, but his mother was visiting at the time and refused him the right to do so without any signs that it was Fukuko. She is a sneaky bitch who finds pleasure in others suffering. I suggest you get close to Hanayo. She is Rin's personal servant. She loves flowers almost as much as Rin and she is so kind and wonderful Her husband died in battle a hundred years ago and she is trying to find someone to settle down with. I love her, but not in 'that' way. I am also taken myself with a third child on the way. She is also the midwife of the the castle and she delivers the children within the servants, cooks, royals, and maids. She is wonderful and I could picture you two getting along wonderfully." Tsubaki said, finally taking a break. Kagome was amazed.

"Alright, avoid Fukuko, and greet Hanayo. Easy. So one other thing, since I am going to stay here for a while being close with Sesshomaru, you, and Rin, and hopefully Hanayo, I think I need a nickname for Sesshomaru myself." Kagome said happily. It took a few seconds for it to go through Tsubaki's head before he bursted out laughing.

"The last female to nickname him, other than his mother, was Yaskuo, herself. If you could get him to not hurt you or verbally deny it, I will...show you something magical. If you can't, I get, to spar with you, no matter your level of skill." He said. Kagome stared at him.

"Why would you want ot do that? And how is a 'magical place' something good? What kind of magic?" Kagome asked.

"A place where Yasuko loved to go, and Sesshomaru knows nothing about. I kept it in mint condition for his 21 birthday in a few months when I show him, also, if you win, my thoughts will be confirmed." He said. Kagome eyed him oddly but shrugged it off.

"Alright, deal, now what is a good name?" She asked relaxed as she kicked her feet up and onto his lap where he caught it and held it there.

"I don't know. I call him Sessh just cause it sticks with him. Yasuko called him Sesshy-pie and his mother just calls him sess. What else is there?" He asked. Kagome started thinking when a white pile of fluff caught her eye.

"Woah, what is that?" She asked hopping up and running over to a dest with a few books and a pile of white fluff. Fluffier than she had ever touched.

"What is this?" She asked as Tsubaki walked over to her and picked it up.

"This is Sessh's tail. Since he is a Daiyoukai, his tail can separate rom his body in battle and sleeping and such. Yasuko used to like to tie herself in it as they cuddled together in the winter." He said looking at the fluff looking deeply in thought. Kagome noticed this and tried to lighten the mood.

"Sesshomaru? Cuddle? That I need to see." SHe stated, feeling the material of the fluff.

"Yeah, it was rare and in private, but sometimes I would spend nights here and there they would be in the grand living room, cuddling and talking. He really was a romantic gentlemen, kind and generous before she passed on." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Kami, what is this made of?" She whispered to herself Tsubaki, being demon, heard her and smiled.

"Well, a mix of things. The softest most finely groomed and grown cat tail in all of the western lands, a rare set of herbs that become insanely soft when mixed with the right ingredients, and his own tail. His tail needs the herbs to stay so fine and soft, without them it will writher up and die, refusing to follow Sessh's command." He said. Kagome gasped at him.

"He can control it when it is detached from his body?" She asked, wide eyed. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"Damn, it just so...so...THAT'S IT!" Kagome screamed, causing Tsubaki to wince. Kagome apologized and smiled at him like an idiot.

"I know his new nickname." SHe said happily, almost high.

"Which is...?" He asked. kagome smiled even bigger if it was possible.

"Fluffy." she said, as quick as it left her lips, Tsubaki hunched over almost passing out from laughter.

"Oh my Kami (laughs) Sesshy, Sesshh, sess, I can see! But Fluffy? Gods, he must be insane to let that past. My offer still stands." He said. Kagome nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru's sleeping form. "If I call him Fluffy, he wont hurt me, will he?" She asked unsure as she watched his peaceful sleeping face scrunch in pain every now and than.

"No, he may abuse you verbally, talking about how awful humans are, he might call you stupid or something, but no, Sessh will never hurt a woman, human or not." He explained. Kagome smiled. "Awesome." She grinned as she saw Sesshomaru slowly open his eyes.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, you've been asleep for a few hours, I thought the great Lord Sesshomaru did not get sick?" Tsubaki teased form the couch.

"Shut it, Tsubaki, if you know what is good for you." Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome smiled. He was alright. She carefully put her hand to his forehead to check the temperature and smiled as she noticed it was back to normal/.

"Your all better, right?" She asked hopefully. Sesshomaru turned to her and noticed the worry in her eyes, the same worry he found in Yasuko's when she found him after battle one day.

~FLASHBACK~

_Sesshomaru was walking back to the palace from battle, they had won, but it had not been easy. Those damned centipede youkai were like snakes, slithering around and refusing to give him their weaknesses. He had scratches along his body and even with his fast healing, nothing seemed ot be working because of the poison implied in him from the youkai. Sesshomaru groaned when he tried to sit on a rock near the lake outside of the palace gardens. What he did not expect was to find Yasuko sitting there as well, staring at the sunset. Hearing a twig snap, she turned around to find a bloody and weak looking Sesshomaru trying to sit down._

_"Sesshomaru, what in kami's name happened in battle? Are you alright? What can I do to help?" She asked, concern invading her features._

_"Water from lake." He said in pain. Yasuko nodded and walked over to the lake and got some water in a bucket laying around for fishing and brought it over to him. He put his bloody hand in the water and sighed as the cold came in contact with his wound._

_"Better?" She asked lovingly. He nodded at her. She smiled in response and sat down next to him._

_"You look tired, if you want to take a nap, I can sing you a lullaby and watch over you, just to make sure you are alright with your wounds, not anything more." She said, getting hot as she realized what that might have implied. Sesshomaru mentally smirked. She was so sweet and caring toward him and he enjoyed the attention he was getting from such a kind and beautiful woman._

_"Alright" He said as he laid his head on her lap as she took some water and used her fingers to comb out the dirt and dried blood from the silver locks._

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_  
_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**_  
_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_Yasuko smiled as she noticed his breathing evened out. She thought he looked beyond handsome and peaceful when he slept. He was handsome when he was awake too but he was so busy with taking over the lands that she had not time to talk with him._

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_  
_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_Sesshomaru had never felt at more peace in his life. He even out his breathing so she would think he was asleep when he was simply relaxing as she sung. Her voice was hypnotizing, it was lovely and mesmerizing to listen to. He could get used to this._

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_  
_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_  
_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_  
_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_  
_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

_As she came to an end, Sesshomaru was so relaxed he almost missed the almost silent, even to his demon ears, of her whispering._

_"I love you, my prince."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sessh?"

Sesshy?"

"FLUFFY!?" She yelled as he got out of his memory. He looked at her angrily and a bit shocked.

"What is this god awful name you have so lazily labeled me as?" He asked angrily.

"Well, everyone has a nickname for you and I wanted one too! I saw your tail thing and knew it would be perfect. What do you think?" She asked happily.

"Disgusting. Utterly awful. There is no way a human miko will call me as such. I have aloud you to call me without the honorifics but that shall be all. Clear?" He asked stern and coldly.

"Aww, but I thought the name was creative. Lord Fluffy has a nice ring to it, right?" She asked teasingly, not at all effected by the coldness. In the corner of the room, by the couches, Tsubaki was having a rather hard time breathing from all the laughs he was letting out of his mouth.

"I disagree, you shall refrain from calling me such horrid names within my palace walls, am I clear?" He asked sternly but not as cold as before. Kagome smiled and started waling away only to turn around before she left and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Nope, see you around Fluffy." She smiled before walking out to find Rin and see how she had been doing all day. Tsubaki could not hod it in any longer. She had won the bet, indeed. He said nothing after she left, a few mumbles and cold stares his direction, he knew that Sessh knew he told her about all the childish nicknames he received over the years, but no verbal responses to stop. She was good, and she would be perfect for the ice Lord himself.

Kagome, who was out in the hallway, grinning like an idiot, mentally reflected on the day. Maybe the ice Lord was not so Heartless after all.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SOOO SOOORRRYYY! SCHOOL JUST STARTED ON SEPTEMBER 8TH *MY BIRTHDAY* AND IT WAS HECTIC. NOW THAT THINGS ARE CALMING DOWN, I HAD TIME TO GIVE YOU ALL THIS...TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS, IT IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHERE YOU WANT THIS TO GO LET ME KNOW. I HAVE A FEW BUT I AM UNSURE HOW TO GET THERE, SO ANY IDEAS, SUPPORT, COMMENTS, FEEDBACK, WILL BE MOST HELPFUL, **

**ALSO, I WOULD APPRECIATE *_NO FLAMES_*! NOBOSY WANTS TO PUT ALL THIS EFFORT INTO THEIR WORK TO HAVE SOMEBODY CRUSH IT IN ONE RUDE, MEAN, AND UNWELCOMING COMMENT! **

**OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY SCHOOL...YEAH, NO :P**

**PREVIEW TIME~~~**

"Inuyasha, I think it is time you leave." Kagome said calmly as she gestured to the door.

"What? Kagome, you are kicking me out of Sesshomaru's home? Since when do you have the right to do that?" He blew up in his face, hearing about why she left the group before put him on edge, this was pushing him off of it.

"The Miko can do as she pleases with you, we have come to an agreement about such, and if it were not for her, you would be dead on the ground, this Sesshomaru hates filth on his clean floors, but shall compromise for the Miko's sake." Sesshomaru said cooly. Kagome smiled at him and turn to inuyasha.

"Go, Inuaysha, before you really get hurt." sHe said sternly.

"No, not until you agree to come back too." He said, grabbing her arm roughly.

"INuyahsa, let go, that hurts." SHe said loudly. Sesshomaru was seeing red as he pulled his half-brother away from the Miko and tackled him to the ground, a hand around his throat. Just than, the door opened and a white haired, sweet young woman walked in.

"Sess, I am gone a month, and you are already trying to kill your brother, gezz, honey, I taught you better than that, right?" The woman asked. Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru sigh and get off of him as he regained his compositor.

"You are correct, Mother." He said as he walked over and greeted her.

**THERE YOU GO...**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**-Lizzy**


	4. Unexpected Company

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuaysha**

**Previously:**

_"Nope, see you around Fluffy." She smiled before walking out to find Rin and see how she had been doing all day. Tsubaki could not hod it in any longer. She had won the bet, indeed. He said nothing after she left, a few mumbles and cold stares his direction, he knew that Sessh knew he told her about all the childish nicknames he received over the years, but no verbal responses to stop. She was good, and she would be perfect for the ice Lord himself._

_Kagome, who was out in the hallway, grinning like an idiot, mentally reflected on the day. Maybe the ice Lord was not so Heartless after all._

* * *

**Chapter Four-** _Unexpected Company_

Inuyasha and the gang were only 2-3 miles out from Sesshomaru's castle. Sango had put her foot down and demanded a break a few miles back which caused a delay in arrival. Inuyasha, at the moment, was pissed off beyond belief. Kagome was at his bastard brother's house, living it up (he assumes), Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, had pushed her to go, encouraging her to leave him, and now he just finds out that they don't want him to go to her, everyone else wants Inuyasha to let her be and ignore the fact that she ditched him and everyone so she could 'find more in life than Jewel shards.' He let out an angry growl. That was not her call to make. It was his, dammit.

"Inuaysha, I can see the castle." Shippo pointed out happily. Oblivious to Inuyasha's fowl mood.

"Yeah, runt. We are going to get Kagome back." He said as they moved loser and closer to the castle gates. About two hundred feet from the clearing were some dragons and one he could obviously recognize as Ah-Un.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should wait here as Miroku, Shippo, and I go and see what the situation is. I don't think we will be able to see Kagome easily with you there, threatening everyone." Sango suggested quietly. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hell no! I am going in there, and demanding Kagome to return." He growled. Miroku sighed. "Inuaysha, I believe that is waht Lady Sango means. Our chances of seeing Lady Kagome will lessen greatly if you go in there with anger and death threats, waving your sword around. If you want to come, do so calmly and do not anger them." Miroku said firmly. Inuaysha growled but nodded nonetheless.

"Halt, who goes there?" A guard demanded as the four came through the clearing. Inuaysha hesitantly sighed and stepped forward and bowed. "As co-Lord of the Western lands, I request and audience with my borther and his human guest, Lady Kagome." Inuaysha said, trying his hardest to remember the manner's lesson his mother and father made him and Sesshomaru attend when they were pups.

"Lord Inuaysha, Lord Sesshomaru is not well enough for an audiance at the momen-" The guard was cut off as his general came in the clearing.

"Lord Inuaysha." Tsubaki bowed slightly. "Tsubaki, long time no see. Where is the bastard and Kagome? And what's this about being ill? Is Kagome alright?" He asked casually. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were silently watching. From the stories they heard from him, it sounded like he was hated in the Western palace, why were they so respectful now?

"Kagome is fine, happy, and enjoying her stay at the palace greatly. Sesshomaru is resting. He had fallen ill for a short while where Kagome had tended to him, he is better now and sent me to retrieve you and Kagome and to meet him in the west wing Living room. please," He said gesturing for them to follow him through the gates. When they did, the four of them saw Sakura eating some food under a shady tree, playing with other demon cats. Kirara purred and ran toward them. Sango did not mind, seeing Sakura there was enough to know it was safe.

"Tsubaki, am I correct?" Miroku asked walking toward the demon general. He nodded.

"I was just wondering, all of the other guards address Inuyahsa as 'Lord' but he tells stories of his childhood as if he were hated by all the lands, why is that?" He asked confused, Sango was tuning in, along with Shippo, both eager to know why as well. Inuaysha scoffed.

"I was here for most of my childhood. Three hundred years, human wise, I left when I was three, in demon terms, when father died. My mother and I were shunned into hiding. Since I was a half-breed, with a human mother, we were not fit ot rule the Western Lands, that is Demon work. Two hundred years later, Sesshomaru took over the lands from his Mother who stepped in for the small amount of time, and she found me and my mother, who was about to die of old age, her age was slowed due o mating a demon, but not by much, when she did pass on, Sesshomaru's mother offered me room in the Palace as part-Lord of the Land, but I refused, a couple decades later, I came across Kaede's Village and met Kikyo." He said roughly. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, in a way, you are a Prince?" Shippo asked.

"Keh, I guess." He said. Tsubaki smiled. "It is good to have you home, Inuaysha. As you can see, the Palace has changed since you have left. Sesshomaru should be through the double doors with Kagome. She does not know of your arrival, so prepare for the worst." He said, bowing. "I must return to work. I shall meet up with you all in a few hours." He said before disappearing. Inuaysha took a deep breath and pushed to doors open. Kagome must n ot of heard because she continued to tease the Youkai Lord.

"Oh come on, Fluffy, why can't we go? I am very responsible and Rin wants to know how to swim like I do from my...village?" she teasingly begged.

"Hn, This Sesshomaru shall consider it, in the mean time you have guests." He said, tossing his head toward the door.

"Of Course, your emotionless fluffy Highness." She giggled. Ever since he had let her slide with the nickname, she had taken advantage of it, and tried to fit it in every time she addressed him. He growled a few times at first, but realized it was pointless to argue.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, shocked. Inuaysha looked at her just as shocked. Sesshomaru was not the kind of person to let someone address him so lazily unless he had known them for many decades.

"Kagome. What are you doing here?" He asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I found Rin hurt and came to bring her back, next thing I know, I am here. What about you?" She asked. Inuaysha shrugged.

"Oh no reason, I just found out, after you left, that you were leaving us, not plannig on returning. Kagome, why would you do something so stupid?" He asked walking over to her. "No, Inuaysha. I left for a reason, I am sick of your constant jumping, I am sick of you constantly comparing me and Kikyo together, and most of all, I am sick of your rude coments toward me. I am not some machine you can kick around and yell at, and have them not feel or do anything about it, cause when you kick a machine around too much, they break down." SHe said, getting tears in her eyes.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru had left a bit before her break down, leaving just the two in the room. Kagome took a deep breath and looked in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I think it is time you leave." Kagome said calmly as she gestured to the door.

"What? Kagome, you are kicking me out of my home? Since when do you have the right to do that?" He blew up in his face, hearing about why she left the group before put him on edge, this was pushing him off of it.

"The Miko can do as she pleases with you, we have come to an agreement about such, and if it were not for her, you would be dead on the ground, this Sesshomaru hates filth on his clean floors, but shall compromise for the Miko's sake." Sesshomaru said cooly. Kagome smiled at him and turn to inuyasha.

"Go, Inuaysha, before you really get hurt." sHe said sternly.

"No, not until you agree to come back too." He said, grabbing her arm roughly.

"INuyahsa, let go, that hurts." SHe said loudly. Sesshomaru was seeing red as he pulled his half-brother away from the Miko and tackled him to the ground, a hand around his throat.

"You may be half Lord of the land's becuase of my mothers heart, but you will die if you lay a finger on her, she is mine, understood?" He yelled in Inu language, so she would not understand.

Just than, the door opened and a white haired, sweet young woman walked in.

"Sess, I am gone a month, and you are already trying to kill your brother, gezz, honey, I taught you better than that, right?" The woman asked. Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru sigh and get off of him as he regained his compositor.

"You are correct, Mother." He said as he walked over and greeted her. (Sorry, preview was changed a bit to fit story-line)

"Inuyasha, the last time I saw you, you were a pup. You look so much like your father, with your mother's face. I am sure you look more like her on your human night though." she said as she hugged Inuaysha who stood up and wiped the blood from his throat where Sesshomaru had broken skin. He was still shocked what he said. _'Kagome, his? not likely.'_ he thought.

"It's nice to see you again, Annika, how have you been over the years?" Inuaysha asked respectfully, Kagome almost did a double take, even with noting in her mouth, of how respectful and honorable Inuyasha was acting.

"Very well, Inu, I see your fathers classes were put to good use, but honestly, hun, with Sessh here, the formality, while appreciated, is not needed." She said sweetly. Inuaysha 'kehed' and wondered off, the kind ans weet woman that turned to Kagome and Sesshomaru who were watching the meeting silently.

"How is my baby?" She cooed, giving Sesshomaru a hug. Kagome almost bursted into giggles as Sesshomaru as hugged her back gingerly. After he pulled away, he gave Kagome a death glare which she was unaffected by.

"And who might you be?" She asked, noticing kagome.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Mi' Lady, it is an honor to meet you." She said sweetly while bowing slightly. She looked up to see a warm smile upon Annika's face.

"Darling, between, Sessh, and Toga, formalities such as yours have been forgotten without a second glance, someone as close to my Sesshy as you are has no need for such honorable gestures." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Mother, is it that time of the month already?" Sesshomaru asked, not letting his pride in Kagome's first impression bleed through his features. Kagome giggled a bit, as well as Annika until Kagome could not stop herself and almost fell over from how funny she thought it was, and he had no idea why!

"Miko, I do not see what is so funny." He said. Annika shook her head and walked to her son.

"Son, please do not phrase your comments like such, it can be taken in the wrong contents and be mistaken for a females monthly cycle, and no, it is not that time yet if you were wondering." she giggled as Kagome laughed harder.

"Oh gods, Fluffy, I have not laughed that hard in ages, thanks!" she smiled before walking off to the garden where she knew she would find Sakura and Kirara, and hopefully Miroku and Sango.

"Fluffy?" His mother asked amused. Sesshomaru shook his head and held up one hand

"Do not even start, mother." He sighed. Annika smiled and nodded.

"Very well, all I can say is that I can see quiet a bit of Yasuko in her smile and personality, not to fall in love with a double of your past love, but keep an eye on her, she seems...different, in a good way." She smiled. Sessshomaru nodded, he was already too farmiliar with that thought but knew it would be inwise to act upon them...yet.

* * *

"Hey Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, what's up?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the garden where the three were playing with Kirara and Sakura.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he attacked her and hugged her.

I missed you too Shippo." she said happily. Sango and Miroku than took turns greeting Kagome and updating her about their travels since she left the group.

"Oh. My. Gods, guys, if I knew it would be so bad that he demand you come find me right away, I would have talked to him, but the over reaction was predictable." Kagome sighed. Miroku nodded but shook off her apology

"Kagome, it is fine. Shippo missed you and so did we, so it was not like seeing you would be counted as a chore, more like...putting up with Inuyasha." Miroku said. Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys, I actually came to ask Sango if she wanted to join me at the hotsprings near my room?" sHe asked. Sango gladly and quickly agreed and the woman were off.

"Inuyasha, I know you are up there, come down." Miroku said. Shippo went off to find Rin so Miroku was alone with Sakura and Kirara.

"Keh, what is it Miroku?" He asked scruffily.

"I was just wondering a few things, care to enlighten me?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the two cat demons playing together. Inuysha sighed.

"Keh, if it would get you off my back." He said, his outer shell of idiotic-ness taking over.

"Well, you talk about your past as if it were a torturous event, you than come and are treated like royalty, you hate Sesshomaru, yet you don't mind the fact that Kagome was calling him funny nicknames so casually. And also, Annika says you always had a home here, and yet you act as if you were homeless. Why do you shut yourself out from the world when the world was offering you such a wonderful gift?" He asked. inuyasha sighed.

"Living here was great, it was the life, people did everything for me, I loved it as a child, but as I said before, my pops died and the court was not about to let a human and half breed rule the richest and most fertile land in all of Japan. Mother and I were forced to give it to Sesshomaru. We lived here for a few years after he took over, but as more and more demons came to greet the 'new ruler of the West' they would plot against mother and I with threats, especially this one tribe, extinct now, they were humans, and yet they hated mother and I. That was when we left, right when Yasuko came..." inuaysha trailed off with the memory.

**~~Q fLASHBACK~~~~**

_"Inuyahsa, I have something very important to tell you." a ten year old looking Inuyasha tured his head to a black haired woman with the beauty of a goddess. "Yeah, mommy?" he asked sweetly, his ear flicking with every block clanking together as he played with them._

_"Come sit here, hon." She said. Inuaysah dropped the blocks and walked to his mother. _

_"Mommy, you look sad, I dont like it when you looks sad, it makes me sad too! Daddy hates it too, we both agree that you look pretty when you smile." Inuyasha said sweetly. The black haired woman let a tear slip as she looked as her son and sadly smiled. _

_"Inuyasha, I love you so much, forever know that. But things will change now, your father, he...he did not make it back from battle with the Spider demons." Izayoi said sadly. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, he was used to his father being a few days late from battle, to bury the innocent and to prey for the happiness of their families._

_"Alright, how many days late will he be?" Inuyasha asked sweetly, not fully understanding the problem at hand._

_"No, honey, I dont think you understand, Baby, my wonderful, loving baby, your father is dead, he has fallen durring battle with their leader, Namikoto." Izayoi was in tears as she watched the smile on her sons face turn to a frown of heartbreak and his eyes losing the glint of light she looks so forward to after a long day running the land._

_"B-But you said daddy was invincible." he said, his voice quivering, messing up his words._

_"I know, honey, I know, he was, but all great invincible people must come to an end, weather it be too early or on time, all we could have done was enjoy the time we spent with him. Did you like spending time with dad?" she asked, trying to cheer up her only son. Little Inuyasha nodded, still wiping his eyes from tears._

_"Well than there you have it, daddy died happy knowing you loved him dearly and loved spending your time with him." She said. Inuyasha nodded but still spent the night sharing tears with his mother on the couch._

* * *

**~~End Flashback~~~**

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but that does not explain why you would just abandon everything you had with your mother. I am not trying to pry, but you told us what you did all those years ago, but I am interested in 'why'. Why you left, Why you never mentioned any of it before, Why you refuse to let anyone in, and why would you-"

"I was fuckin' scarred, ok?" He cut Miroku off. Miroku looked at him amazingly. "Of what?" He asked.

"This castle is fucked up. Mother and I were here and people were plotting our murder, it was a suspicion until I found one the them trying to kill mother, I panicked and left out of fright. Not telling Sesshomaru, Annikia, or anyone. We left two days after Yasuko arrived with Tsubaki and their father and mother. Tsubaki watched someone try to kill my mother and tried to help, we kept in touch about the castle every few months, I figured out he was also considering our meetings a way to check up on me for Sesshomaru too. I guess Sesshomaru went through a soft faze because Tsubaki sometimes came with gold and such for Mother and I." Inuyahsa said. Miroku nodded silently.

* * *

∞∞With the Girls∞∞

"Ok, you are talking now, even if I have to tie you down and force it out of you." Sango said. Kagome smiled. She missed her sister.

"Kinda figured. Well, after Rin and I left, we got to the castle, there was a bit of a 'kidnapping' issue, but it was quickly solved. He than offered for in exchange for being Rin's personal teacher, trainer for being a lady, and a friend to her, he would train me as a Miko, a weapon of my choice, basic Martial Arts and a free place to live until...Well, I don't really know how long this deal lasts.. Anyway, it was fine, until he got sick and collapsed on top of me, the genreal guard, Tsubaki helped me get him to his room as we waited until he got better. He told me a bit about his past, and his relation toward Sesshomaru. He kept on calling him 'Sess' or 'Sessh' and he told me they were childhood friends, so I decided I wanted a name for him, just because, soo, I found his tail and it was so soft and fluffy that I knew that was his new name." Kagome said. Sango was amazed but also confused.

"What name? Soft?" sHe said giggling. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, Fluffy." She said. Sango bursted out in laughter. "Nice, and he lets you call him that?" She asked. Kagome shrugged. "More or less, he stopped with the verbal abuse and yelling, now he just growls and grunts when I call him that, it is so fun to get under his skin, and now that his mother is here, I need to use it to my advantage, wanna help?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed, still chuckling.

"As much as I would, someone had to wheel you back to sanity before you explode with stupidity, so I will watch closely, and give you props when it is right, but no, I am not going to hell when this week is over." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded, "fair enough." She said. They both shared a laugh before finishing up and getting out, already starting to prune up.

* * *

Several hours later it was dinner time and Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Annika, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Tsubaki were sitting at the table, eating. Servants passed by offering drink to the cups with less, and more food to those whose plates were close to empty.

"So, Sesshomaru, how have you been this past month?" Annika started as they dug into their second helping of food.

"Very well mother, I have found a suitable guardian for Rin when I need it and Jaken has been being much less irritable lately." He said, with more emotion than Kagome has ever heard from him, besides when he is angry.

"Excellent. Now, Kagome, tell me about you. I hear you are from a unique village." Annika said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it is really long ways from here, I have spent so much time away, I forget what my home looks like nowadays, but I really dont mind, my family is fine and healthy and super supportive of my...traveling." Kagome said, mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with such a wonderful fib.

"Oh, well alright, which parts of Japan is it?" sHe asked. "Central" Kagome answered, catching her mistake quickly, she backtracked, trying to sew through the hole she stupidly caused. "Our village is giant, it is on the very edge of Japan in the Eastern side, the village is a secret to most of the Japan population, so I would not like to give away my specific homeland, but it is so populated, we live in the center of the town, quote 'central'." Kagome awkwardly laughed. Annika unsurely nodded and turned to Inuyasha,

"Well, Inu, I am amazed at how well you handled yourself over the years, I was so heartbroken after hearing Izayoi's passing, I know it is beyond too late, but if it counts, I am truly sorry for your loss." Annika said. Kagome smiled at the elder woman, she was so sweet and loved nicknames too, now she needed to put her plan into action,

"Annika, I noticed you call Inuyasha 'Inu'. Do you have a nickname for Sesshomaru?" She asked sweetly and mock innocently. Annika smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have many wonderful names for my son, why?" sHe asked. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I was just curious." Kagome said. She could feel Sesshomaru's claws on her knee as warning to stop the playfulness. He did not need his mothers bantering of a young woman lazily calling him the same name a commoners dog.

"Of course. I had so many nicknames for him over the years. Sess, Sesshy, Sesshy-moo-moo, Maru-Guru, Shoma, any I am missing?" She addressed Sesshomaru, who remained silent, but Kagome answered.

"Yeah, Fluffy, any others?" She asked. Inuyahsa choked his food in laughter as Sango and Miroku looked at her insanely. They heard her say that name before, but he never thought she would in front of his mother. Annika looked from a grinning Kagome to a clearly embarrassed Sesshomaru.

"I-I-I love that name! Kagome, that was fabulous. Please, let me show you some baby pictures of him." She smiled, now simply teasing the Taiyoukai. Kagome laughed crazily, mentally thanking the woman and nodded as she followed her into the living room. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table, trying ti hide his anger. He smelled her easing scent a moment too late as she put her plan into action. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically, following his mother-like figure and best friend into the other room. Sango and Miroku remained silent, giving each other knowing glances as they silently excused themselves from the table to go find their rooms and leave the drama to unfold. Shippo and Rin were going to go to the garden for an extra hour or so until the darkness took over, leaving a seething Taiyoukai alone, plotting his next move against the Miko in the room over.

"-And this is him on his 20th birthday, in human terms of course. Dont ask me to explain cause I still dont know the time differences between human and demon, but look, he had his blanket on like a cape, he was such a fun little boy. Sessh, what happened?" Annika asked Sesshomaru as he walked in and sat down across the room.

"I grew up mother." He said coldly, still rather angry she was showing kagome such pictures.

"Oh Fluffy, you were such a cute little baby, now you are all...cold." Kagome teased. Sesshomaru let out a growl. He hated how easily the human miko was referring to him, as well as getting his own mother to join in.

"Well, I am going ot turn in." Sango said. Annika smiled brightly and nodded. Sango went outside and called in the two children and told them to come with her, to go to sleep. (It is like...9:00 now, but summer, so it is still a bit light out, but not much.)

"Alright, shall we?" She asked the children. They nodded as Rin and Shippo followed. Before they disappears, Rin ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Can you play with me tomorrow, Kagome?" SHe asked sweetly. Kagome nodded as Rin ran up the stairs.

"Well, now that the children are away, Sesshoamru, do you have anything to drink? the ride up here was rather long." Annika said. Kagome giggled at the face Sesshomaru had. His mother was usually not so straight forward, but no doubt she was something else.

"Hn, first shelf in the cabinet over there" He said pointing to a large shelf with three wine bottles and large cabinets at the bottom. When Annika opened them, there were over ten bottles on each side. She turned to her son and gave him the 'mother's glare' (all u close to your moms know exactly what I am talkin about...right?)

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, why the hell do ou have so much liquor in your room when you live alone?" She asked. Sesshomaru shrugged as Miroku and inuyasha snickered at the fight between mother and son.

"They are used as gifts when events are held at the castle, mother." he said calmly. Annika sighed and grabbed some Sake and wine.

"Who wants some? I am not drinking alone." she said. Inuyasha walked over, as well as Sesshomaru, soon after Miroku got up as well as Kagome, who asked for a little bit.

"Kagome, I have a great drink for you, when I was your age, I loved these, hold on." Annika said as she ducked into the liquor cabinets and came out with two other weirdly shaped bottles. It took about five minutes before she handed a oddly colored glass to Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked. Annika just shook her head.

"Drink it." she said. Kagome, knowing how strong the alcohol is, took barely a sips worth and found it rather odd tasting, but so unique she could not put it down.

"Wow. This is oddly good, what is it Annika?" She asked. Annika smiled. "My specialty, a mix of anything that looks cool in the cabinet. I used to raid my fathers cabinets and steal a bit of half opened bottles and only put in a sips worth so he would not notice it and hope it tastes good. Does it? She asked, holding a glass of her own. Kagome nodded and took another sip.

"Yeah, in a weird and funky way, it does." She said, already mostly finished with her cup.

This was going to be a bad idea and Kagome knew it, but asked for another glass anyway.

* * *

**UH OH, DRUNK KAGOME CAN LEAD TO FUNNY STUFF...TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN MY REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM AND THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES...I LOVE YOU ALL :P**

**Ikutolover93-** Lol. IKR. I was going to do something along those lines, but also add in some more humor, because, hey, who does not want to see Fluffy get embarrassed in front of his mom? I made his mom kind and stuff cuz it is really negative and stand still if there is a pessimist for no reason. :P Read on, I love reviews ;P

**bertabee-** Thank you sooo much. It are reviews like yours that have updating my stories. Thanx so much :P I really appreciate it!

**Darkshadowrose2-** Yup :P With enough reviews and positive feedback from my lovely followers and favs. I should be updating every two weeks or so...depends on school and work and stuff.. ;P

**Demilee-** I hope this is soon enough. I am trying to aim for the playfulness of Kagome and Fluffy :P

**Shessy Lover (Guest)**: LOL. Thank you soooo much! I try to make a bit of a cliffy at the end of each chappy just for the fun of it. I also try to update it weekly so it is not that long if a wait with the cliffy. Enjoy :P

**REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEW! LOVE YA DUDES AND GIRLIES :P**

**ALSO, LET ME KNOW IF INU SHOULD BE HAPPY TOO! YEAH, KAGS IS FOR FLUFFY, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN HE CANT BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE. KIMIKI...HANAYO...OR ANYONE. JUST LET ME KNOW IF IT IS A YES!**

**NEXT CHAPTER I WAS GOING TO GET INTO THE WHOLE DRAMA OF THE CASTLE WITH KIMIKI AND HANAYO AND HE REST OF THE WESTERN CASTLE FAMILY!**

**A LITTLE PREVIEW FOR MY LOVELIES...**

"Miko, Please come with me to your room." Sesshomaru said, his patients becoming loose.

"Whhyyyy?!" Kagome slurred, the alcohol taking effect on her words now. "Ish such a beautiful night, fluffy, right?" She asked, slurring a bit.

"sure." he sighed, better to agree with her than to not.

"Come on, fluffy, I want you to carry me to my room. Ish like a ride when you do that." She said, getting happy and jumping onto Sesshomaru, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Kagome, please remove yourself from this sesshomaru at once." he demanded. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kagome chanted, bouncing up and down, grinding into sesshomaru's privates as well, causing him to hold back a groan.

"Kagome, please cease your movements before we both do something we will regret." he demanded in a low growl.

"But it feels good." she exclaimed, doing the movement faster, getting a light moan from sesshomaru.

"Seee you like it too." Kagome exclaimed drunk.

"Miko, please stop your movement, before this Sesshomaru looses his control." he said dangerously.

"Well your a mood kill, se-seeshhoommaaarrruuuu" she pronounced his name slowly and carefully into his ear, almost sexily.

"Fluffy, I feel hot, is that alright? I hav-" Kagome was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

**OK, NOT THAT HAPPY WITH THE PREVIEW, BUT I AM TIRED SO...I HOPE IT IS OK, THE CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, SORRY IF THIS FOCUSES ON JUST THE DRUNK SCENE, NEXT CHAP WILL BE HECTIC, I CAN TELL YOU THAT MUCH!**

**ALSO, IF YOU ARE ALSO A INUXKAG FAN OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS, TELL THEM TO GO TO MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FIC I SHOULD MAKE NEXT! I WAS GOING TO REDO MY ACCOUNT AND DELETE THE STORIES I AM GOING NOWHERE WITH AND FOCUS ON LIKE FOUR OR FIVE AT THE MOMENT UNTIL THEY ARE COMPLETE! (THIS FIC WILL STAY CUZ OF ALL THE LOVE I GET FOR IT) BUT IF YOU ARE ALSO INTO THE OTHER BROTHER OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS...SEND THEM TO MY POLL! **

**PEACHE BITCHES**

**Lizzy**


	5. Family Malfunctions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I owned fluffy tho.**

**ALRIGHT, I WANTED TO MOVE THIS ALONG, SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT OF DRAMA IN IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Previously:**

_"Wow. This is oddly good, what is it Annika?" She asked. Annika smiled. "My specialty, a mix of anything that looks cool in the cabinet. I used to raid my fathers cabinets and steal a bit of half opened bottles and only put in a sips worth so he would not notice it and hope it tastes good. Does it? She asked, holding a glass of her own. Kagome nodded and took another sip._

_"Yeah, in a weird and funky way, it does." She said, already mostly finished with her cup._

_This was going to be a bad idea and Kagome knew it, but asked for another glass anyway._

* * *

**Chapter Five-**_ Family Malfunctions_

It had been three hours since Annika introduced Kagome to the new and unique drink, and since than, Kagome has had over three servings of it, making her rather tipsy and unable to walk straight. Everyone has gone to sleep except her and Sesshomaru. He was trying to convince her it was time to go to sleep. She would have a deadly hangover in the morning and he knew it, but he also knew that she needed sleep or else her conciseness could be more severe.

"Miko, Please come with me to your room." Sesshomaru said, his patients becoming loose.

"Whhyyyy?!" Kagome slurred, the alcohol taking effect on her words now. "Ish such a beautiful night, fluffy, right?" She asked, slurring a bit.

"sure." he sighed, better to agree with her than to not. An angry drunk was never good.

"Come on, fluffy, I want you to carry me to my room. Ish like a roller coaster ride when you do that." She said, getting happy and jumping onto Sesshomaru, causing her to fall on top of him. He, however was confused as to what kind of a ride she meant but chose to forget about it at the moment.

"Kagome, please remove yourself from this sesshomaru at once." he demanded. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kagome chanted, bouncing up and down, grinding into sesshomaru's privates as well, causing him to hold back a groan.

"Kagome, please cease your movements before we both do something we will regret." he demanded in a low growl.

"But it feels good." she exclaimed, doing the movement faster, getting a light moan from sesshomaru.

"Seee you like it too." Kagome exclaimed drunk.

"Miko, please stop your movement, before this Sesshomaru looses his control." he said dangerously.

"Well your a mood kill, se-seeshhoommaaarrruuuu" she pronounced his name slowly and carefully into his ear, almost sexily.

"Fluffy, I feel hot, is that alright? I hav-" Kagome was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

Kagome instantly replied the kiss, too drunk to care about the after-effect. She tangled her hands into his hair as his lips worked against hers. Kagome, being on top of him, pulled him up and straddled his waist while sitting on it, causing her to grind deeper into him. Sesshomaru, almost positive she would not remember this in the morning took full advantage of it as he forced his tongue into her mouth, getting a sweet moan in response from the woman on top of him. Kagome, so lost in her world, started to pull him closer as she deepened the kiss, ignoring all the signs in her head, telling her how stupid this was. She was too drunk to care.

After about five minutes of passionately making out, Sesshomaru pulled away, breathing hard. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, panting as she reflected on the past ten minutes of her life.

"Miko, I believe it is time for you to sleep. You need to be up tomorrow to watch Rin and the Kitsune as well as be prepared for your first training lesson tomorrow at noon." He said, pulling her off the ground and guiding her into her room, next to his.

"Fuffy, stay wish me." she slurred, too tired to care if he really did or not. "Miko, I must finish some things, I am afraid you are too tired to wait for me. Please sleep. He said, though it went to deaf ears as she was already passed out on the bed, still in her odd and reviling clothes and everything. He was so sure she would forget this nights events, but he was wondering if it were a good or bad thing.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a loud and painful groan. The almost silent birds chirping were making her head split in two. Sitting up, Kagome was more than grateful to find a glass of water next to her bed and on the desk on her right, as well as a note.

_Miko~_

_Please sleep until your headache is gone, I have Kimiki watching the children until you are awake. The green tea next to the water shall help with your headache as well as any sickness you may have. I shall have a stern talking with my mother of her stupid actions she made with you last night at breakfast and would be pleased if you could join us for the soonest meal after your awakening. Breakfast is at 9AM. Lunch is at 12PM and dinner is at 7PM._

_~Sesshomaru_

Kagome smiled at the note, and drank the luke-warm tea in one gulp, happy with the taste and the smooth feeling of it going down her throat. She than looked at her watch and saw it to be 11:38. Perfect time for lunch. She opened the doors, annoyed with the loudness of its movement as her head hurt more and walked down the halls until she ran into Rin, Shippo, and Kimiki.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome." Kimiki said. Kagome nodded, her hand still on her head to keep from any dizziness.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Kagome looked up and Kimiki said no more. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes were red, her heair was messy and everywhere, and her head was pounding nonstop.

"Would you like me to watch the kids for the rest of the day?" Kimiki asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" She quietly said, careful not to hurt her head anymore and continued to walk until she ran into Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome, what the hell happened, we went to bed and it looked like you were far past drunk." Inuyasha scolded quietly, aware of her headache, for which Kagome was grateful

"Yeah, I dont remember much of last night besides tasting that drink. I had a weird dream though" She explained. Inuyahsa nodded. "Do you need any help getting to the dining room? Sesshomaru is waiting there, talking with Annika about last night, he was pissed at breakfast." He explained. Kagmoe shook her head. "I am more than capable of getting to a room." Kagome said. Inuyahsa chuckled.

"Baka, the dining room is on the other side of the castle." He said. Kagome huffed and nodded "Than can you help me?" She asked sheeply. Inuyasha nodded and walked with her ot the dining room where Sesshomaru and Annika were talking, not noticing the topic of their conversation walk in.

"Mother, next time you decide to murder yourself with alcohol, please refrain from adding the Miko to the list." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, she was not complaining.: Annika weakly countered. Sesshomaru sighed."Becaue she was beyond wasted within an hour of your company." he said.

"Why is this such a big deal? I got Yasuko drunk pleanty of times in her stay here and you did not seem to care. Why now with this girl?" Annika asked, not rude but curiously.

'**Because you never kissed Yasuko like you did to her.'** His beast purred.

"Hn. I just dont appreciate cleaning up the after math of your little experiments." He said coldly. Kagome sighed. This was about to get ugly.

"Sessh, Calm down. DId she get injured? No, is there any permanent damage? No. Was it a nice escape from all this shit we are in? Yes. Look, we may not want to face it, but we both know who she is. We both know what she will do if she finds out, she will be broken. So I am so sorry I wanted to get to know her before the truth comes out." Annika snapped. Inuyasha gasped. He never seen her so angry.

"Kagome, I think we should tell him were here, what if they say something you are not suppose to hear?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, they are talking about me. I need to know what they are talking about." Kagome said. INuyasha sighed but nodded, in truth, he wanted to know too.

"Look, I know who she is, but is there anyway we can prevent her from reacting?" Sesshomaru asked. Annika scoffed. "So you dont want to tell her? How would you feel if I knew your father was alive all this time and never told you?" Annika snapped. Kagome gasped. 'D-Daddy?' she thought as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Kagome, I think it is time to go." Inuaysha said, also unaware of what was going, but knew it could not end well for her.

"No! They know where my father is. I cant ignore this." Kagome said.

"I understand, and I am not saying we should not tell her, but let her meet him without knowing who he is, than if she likes him, tell her and avoid the heartbreak." Sesshoamru said. Annika let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sesshomaru, I am just telling you, you can not treat Kagome like Yasuko. I see the way you treat her. After opening up to Yasuko, you treated her the same. I saw you kiss her last night. They may be related in a way, but they are not the same and I will be dammed if you dare do that to her. She is too special and innocent for you to play her like that." Annika yelled now. Seshsoamru sighed.

"I do not see Yasuko in Kagome. I just-" Sesshomaru sighed. He did not know what he thought or saw. This was all too fucked up to understand any of it. By this time Kagome was in tears. She was slowly putting the pieces together.

"I-Inuyasha, did you know too?" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha shook his head. "No." He whispered. Kagome nodded and started walking away, too angry and upset to think about her head splitting headache.

"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha said, but she was already gone. Inuyasha let out an angry huff and turned around, walking toward his bastard of a brother and Mother like figure.

"Oi, asshole, next time you want to drop such a big fuckin bomb, make sure kagome is not around the fuckin corner listening to the entire thing." Inuyasha growled. "Why the fuck would you hide this from her?" He yelled. Annika gasped and ran towards Kagome's room as Sesshomaru growled and sent a death glare at Inuyasha who was just as pissed.

"She is my best friend and past love and I know you have some kind of feeling for her, or else her head would be cut off long ago with all the shit she put you through. So why would you hide the fact that not only is her father alive, but here? In this era?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked at him oddly.

"Era?" He questioned. Inuyasha mentally cursed. He forgot Sesshomaru did not know about Kagome's past.

"Yeah, she is not from this time. She is from five hundred years in the future. How? I have no clue. But she grew up thinking her father left her family because of a debt he was too cowardly to pay, leaving her family to sell their house and move into a shrine to pay it all. She had not seen her mother in a year." Inuyasha growled before stomping away, leaving Sesshomaru to think.

"Dammit." He cursed. If he knew Lord Hisashi was from the future, and left Kagome's family to crumble, he would have done something about it. Hisashi needed to be called ASAP.

Sesshomaru took out a scroll an wrote a note to the North Kingdom, requesting Lord Hisashi's presence immediately. After handing it to his most trusted messenger, he sent him on his way, if everything went well, Hisashi would be there by tomorrow afternoon._ 'Now_' he thought _'To Kagome'_

* * *

Annika opened Kagome's bedroom door to find her on her balcony, looking over the mountain to the water, ironically facing the northern lands.

"Kagome?" Annika asked quietly. Kagome turned her head to the side, seeing Annika from the corner of it before turning her back to her again. Annika walked over to her and stood next to her, enjoying the summer breeze.

"I'm sorry nobody told you. He ruled the Northern lands for centuries before disappearing a few years ago. Nobody knew where he went. But he came back more happy. People thought he met someone, and when Sesshomaru first laid eyes on you, he thought it was Yasuko, when he came back after his first encounter of you in the grave of his father, Hisashi said you were his daughter. He was scared and shocked to know that Sesshoamru met you. He spent months questioning himself about a distant land. I presume the village you speak of far away, but he said he left you with his second mate years ago, when you were born. He also said you were to never come here. I had no idea what he meant by that but your face tells me you do?" Annika explained. Kagome had a look of emotional pain and anger across her face.

"Yeah, Annika, when I said I was from a distant village, I really meant I was from the future. I am born five hundred years from now. I dont know how, but I can travel through a magic well with the Shikon jewel shards in my possession. My family live in that time. I crossed over a year and a half ago to kill Naraku, he is almost dead, the end is coming I can feel it, but, that does not explain why my dad wanted to abandon me and Souta for most likely our entire lives. Annika, why? why does he hate me?" Kagome sobbed onto Annika's shoulder. Annika sadly sighed.

"Shhh, baby, knowing Sesshomaru, he is going to want your father to come and explain himself, he will be here by tomorrow afternoon if he sent Oscar, the quickest messenger." Annika explained. Kagoem sobbed harder and shook her head. "I dont want to meet the man who left us, and hates us. Do you think Sesshomaru will allow me to go home for the rest of the week?" Kagome asked. Annika shook her head. "I am sorry, Kagome, but you need to do this. " She said. Kagome let out a shaky breath as a voice interrupted them.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Annika gave Kagome one last squeeze before walking out of the room.

"Ka-" "How dare you!" Kagome yelled. "You knew my father was here and you knew I was his daughter right?" Kagome yelled. Sesshoamru simply nodded. Kagome bitterly laughed.

"So, all those times you were being kind, when you kissed me last night, did you picture Yasuko in me?" she asked. She thought it was a dream, but after Annika mentioned it, it did make sense. It was too real to be dreamed up.

"No, Kagome, I had no idea you were from another time, I thought you were aware of who your father was until a few years back when Hisashi mentioned tow children who he had to leave because of his duty." He explained. Kagome sighed. "That still does not explain why he just left. No note, no explanation, we just woke up and he was gone. At least dont fill a child's head with memories of you before you ditch them for life with a hell of a debt to pay off. He screwed us over and for what? his duty? what about his duty as a father. My mother spent so many sleepless nights thinking of where he could have gone, she probably knew he was back here." Kagome took a deep breath. "This is just way too fucked up." She wobbly sat down on her bed. Sesshomaru stayed silent and sat next to her.

"I am sorry Kagome, when he heard of a powerful Miko here, he told me who you were, I had no idea until a few days ago. I sent a letter, he shall be here tomorrow to explain himself to me, you, Annika, and everyone. Hell, even Tsubaki thinks this is fucked up." Sesshomaru cursed, and he NEVER curses.

"Alright. Just, is there any way I can go home, to my time for the night? I need to check this with my mom." she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright. I will send Tsubaki to walk with you, Inuyasha is the only one who can cross with you, correct?" He asked. Kagome dumbly nodded. "Than have him go as well, I may hate my idiotic half-brother, but I know he will protect you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and let out a light chuckle.

"What?" he asked, with interest.

"Nothing, I just never seen you so worried and so protective of someone, Yasuko was very lucky to have someone like you." Kagome said. Seshsomaru nodded as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. A few minutes past in silence as Kagome continued to rest her eyes against Sesshomaru until a thought came her head.

"Hey, Fluffy, when i heard your mom talking with you, she said something about a kiss..." Kagome trailed off, using his nickname just for fun. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Hn. She is correct, when you were...ill last night, we had kissed. I am sorry if that was not what you wished." He apologized, kagome turned her face to smile. She thought it to be a dream. A wonderful dream she never wanted to wake up from.

"I kinda thought it was a dream." She admitted shyly. Sesshomaru had to fight down a smirk.

"Was it a good dream?" He teased. Kagome could only gasp at the cold ice lord TEASING her. In the mood, wanting to forget her previous thoughts, she chose to play again to see where this was going.

"Absolutely. A great one." She said in a mock serious tone. This time, Sesshomaru really did smirk.

"I hope so, this Sesshomaru is nothing less than great." Kagome laughed out loud at this.

"Gee, don't be shy." She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, admiring her beauty silently. He loved her laughs.

"Trust me, Kagome I am not." he siad before placing his lips on hers. Kagome smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck, causing his to go around her waist. Kagome was so lost in the bliss, she kissed him back just as hard, forcing the kiss to become hot and passionate. Kagome flopped her legs over his lap and turned his head as she pulled him closer, causing them to fall over on the bed. Too lost in each other, they did not hear three hard knocks in the door before it got opened by Tsubaki

"Ses- Oh gods, what the hell? PG please." Tsubaki said. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away from her and became redder than the sheets. Sesshomaru growled at Tsubaki as he apologized and walked over to them

"Hey Kagome- well, Sis, I guess." He said awkwardly. Kagome chuckled a bit and got up, walking to the door.

"Later Tsubaki, you to Fluffy." she said before rushing out of the room to find Kimiki and help her with the children. When the doors were closed, Tsubaki gave Sesshoamru a suggestive look which he shot down.

"So you and my_ other_ sister now?" He teased. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is so godly important that you needed to inturrupt me?" He asked. Tsubaki sighed. "Well, dad was out of the Northern lands, doing god knows what and got the note a bit...sooner than expected." Tsubaki said, at a lost for words which wont agravate the Lord, even though this news was not going to be good.

"Define sooner?" He asked. Tsubaki sighed.

"He is here in the living room." he said. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a milisecond before he let out a angered sigh. "Make sure Kagome knows before something happens." He demanded. Tsubaki nodded and walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. His mind wandered the the hot kiss he just shared with the human.

"Something is most defenatly wrong with me." He concluded as he walked to the doors and walked out. This was not going to be good, he could tell.

When he caught up with Kagome, she was sitting in Rin's room, talking with the two about their day. With all the drama and chaos happening, she had very little time to spend with her 'children'.

"Yes, Kagome, then we played with Kimiki in the gardens, Rin made her a flowere necklace and tiara, she is the queen of the garden and Rin is the princess, Shippo is the prince." Rin exclaimed happily. Kagome chuckled and turned to Shippo.

"Well, prince Shippo, you said you wanted to ask me something?" she asked. Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, Rin and I were wondering, we both don't have momma's and we were wondering...well..." Shippo trailed off, too worried to ask the question, luckily, Kagome knew where he was going.

"Shippo, Rin, do you want to call me Mama?" She asked. Rin and Shippo nodded happily and so did Kagome.

"Thanks Mama." He said. Rin nodded and hugged her. Shippo joined in as Kagome smiled and hugged them back. A clear of the throat caught Kagome's attention.

"Yes, Fluffy?" She asked, still overly joyed from her previous conversation.

"I must speak with you at once." He said. Kagome nodded and got up, walking out of the room with Sesshomaru.

"What's up?" She asked. "It seems your father was in the mood to screw us over." He said. Kagome's smile faded as she looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"He is here, downstairs in the living room as we speak." He said, Kagome gasped and looked down. She had so many questions, but had no idea how to ask any of them. She wanted to go home first, ask her mother before a stranger told her anything.

"A-Alright. Shall we go?" She asked weakly. He nodded and brought her to the comon room. There sitting was a tall black haired man. He was dressed in robes and male kimonos, somewhat like Sesshmoaru's attire.

"Hisashi," Shessomaru said. The man turned around and almost halted, dead in his tracks. His eyes fell onto Kagome. She blushed slightly and awkwardly looked down at the ground.

" K-Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and instantly got angry, smelling this, he frowned slightly.

"Wow, I am surprised you remember my name. Tell me father, how does it feel to have your family believe you are a coward in pverty? Cause that is what we think." Kagome snapped.

"Kagome-" "Dont. Just dont. I need to say this. I have spent twelve of my seventeen years of life thinking you were a cowardly bastard who left us because if his stupidity and now I find out you left to live it up in the feaudal era? How the hell does that even make any sense? Your a Lord, what happen to honor?" Kagome all but screamed at him. Hisashi nodded and took a step closer.

"I know-" "No. No you don't. I have been traveling through the well for the past few years and recently hear of two wonderful people, one of them now one of my closest friends. Now I find out he is my brother, and the other one is dead? To top that off, is it even mom's children? Or some random slut you picked up along the way of Lordship? Do you know how broke and depressed we were when you left? I died inside when I found out you left. I thought you died for the first three years after you left, and when I am old enough, I find out you just got up and left in the hard times? Family sticks together. Not abandon one another." Kagome growled. Tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, please let me explain. I know...I know I have not been the best of fathers to you, but know that it was all to protect you. When...when you were young, an evil man named Naraku, I am sure you heard of him, he...he attacked and...and took you. We, your mother and I had spent days chasing after his scent. When we finally found you, you alone, a bit bloody, and most of all, scared. When you cried, a powerful aura errupted from you. You were the most powerful Miko in all the lands, and so young too. Your mother and I had agreed to separate to protect you. On our last night together, I impregnated her with Souta and the next day, we discovered the well, when we came out, we realized we traveled in the future. As time went on, it was harder and harder to keep my identity a secret. When you were five or six, they discovered the well and forced me back. When I came back to the past, I tried to get back, but the well had sealed. I did research and a few months later and found out that the only way to travel through the well was with the Shikon jewel, therefore, as much as I tried I could not get through. Yasuko and Tsubaki were my adoptive children. I had found them on my doorstep. They reminded me of Souta so much that I could not abandon them. I took them in and raised the and as much as I cried for your mother, you, and Souta, it was impossible for me to come. Trust me I have tried." Hisashi said. Kagome took a seat there on the couch, next to where he was sitting and ran a hand through her hair.

"So, your telling me, all this time, you were trying to get home, and that mom made that lie up?" Kagome asked. Hisashi nodded. "Yes. Though I hoped she would have not given my name such ill thoughts." He chuckled at the end. Kagome sighed. "But there is still so much I dont know." She said. Hisashi sat down next to her.

"Kagome, please, I will answer any questions you have, if I can and in return, I ask for one simple thing. With you being the Shikon Miko and having the aura of the jewel in your body, all I ask is for you to take me to see my mate. I have not seen her in quiet some time and I miss her very much." He said almost pleadingly. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Under two conditions. One, I am not going ot be explaining this to Mom, Souta, or Ji-chan, and two, I do not expect us to be a happy loving family. I need time to get over everything and it will not happen so easily." She said. Hisashi nodded.

"I would want nothing more." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Good, than this should be easier than expected." She said, already knowing this was just the beginning.

* * *

**OK, SO THIS IS A BIT SHORTER THAN BEFORE, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

**THANX TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED. THERE WERE NOT MANY RESPONSE-ABLE COMMENTS AS MUCH AS JUST THE USUAL 'GOOD JOB' (WHICH I LOVE, SO THOSE WHO WROTE THEM...LUV U :P) BUT I AM REALLY PROUD WITH THIS STORY SO FAR AND FOR THOSE WHO SWING THE OTHER WAY...OK, THAT SOUNDED ENTIRELY INCORRECT! XD (SRRY TO THOSE WHO I OFFENDED, MY LITTLE BRO IS LIKE THAT SO I SUPPORT IT 100%) **

**LETS TRY THAT AGAIN...THOSE WHO READ INUXKAG FICS AS WELL, PLEAZ VISIT ••••**_MY POLL_**••••**** ON MY PROFILE TO HEP ME SEE WHICH ONE I SHOULD START, HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE FINISHED BEFORE THAN, BUT IF NOT, I SHALL NOT ABANDON U GUYS, CUZ I LOVE YOU ALL**

**NOW, MA FAV PART...**

**~Preview Time~**

_"Dammit Fluffy, get your ass back here!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha and Hisashi came around the corner a few seconds later. _

_"What's wrong? What did the bastard do?" Inuayasha asked. _

_"I was just about to find you two and tell you I am ready when he just came and kissed me. When I kissed him back, he walked away like the coward he issss" Kagome screamed, well aware he was somewhere listening to the conversation. She almost jumped when he came behind him._

_"This Sesshomaru is no coward, Miko, you shall do well to know that." He said. Kagome thought to ignore him._

_"Do you hear anything Inuyahsa? Hisashi? All I hear is this annoying buzzing noise." Kagome pretended to swat an invisible fly away from around her as she could feel the youkai energy spike in irritation. It only grew worse when Inuyaha laughed and played along. _

_"No Kagome, I see nothing but the noise is rather irritation." He said, ignoring the warning growl from Sesshomaru._

_"Yeah, maybe it will stop if we ignore it for the rest of the day." Kagome said. Hisashi, amused at this joined in as well. _

_"What a wonderful idea, Kagome, ignore it, shall we?" He asked. Kagome smiled. "We shall." She said, but remembered she forgot something. _

_"I will be right back, I forgot my arrows in my room, I will meet you at the door." Kagome said, walking back to her room, when she closed the door, she was slammed against the wall. _

_"This Sesshomaru is not an 'Annoying buzzing noise' nor is he 'irritating'" He said before crashing his lips on hers, on instinct, Kagome kissed him back, looping her legs around his waist, rubbing against him, not granting him access to her sweet mouth as revenge for leaving her. _

**GETTIN GOOD, RIGHT? STAY TUNED...**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**-Lizzy**


	6. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Previously:**

"I would want nothing more." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Good, than this should be easier than expected." She said, already knowing this was just the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter Six- **_Back Home_

To say Sesshomaru was confused was an understatement. He had no idea of the 'land' Kagome and Hisashi continued to speak of. He was following pretty wel otherwise. Hisashi, the man he knew since he was a pup, the father of his first love and best friends was Kagomes father as well, and that his best friend and diseased love were not his to begain with. After that, Sesshomaru was too confused to follow. What well? and what village were they talking about? The kind that aloud such scandulous clothes as Kagome's dress?

"Oh gods, Fluffy, if you are lost, all you need to do is ask." Kagome smiled, the melt down she just had, now forgotten.

"Fluffy?" Hisashi asked.

"Long story" was all that came from the demon lords mouth.

"Ok, so, to sum it up...I am not from this land. Not like a few miles out of Japan, but...wow, I have never had to explain this to someone, Sango and Miroku all heard from Inuyasha. Gods...ok, so...I am from the future. The bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest is also a portal of some sorts that brings me 500 years to the future. I can travel back and forth and from what Hisashi is saying, I was origionally from..this time?" She asked, looking at Hisashi for confirmation. When he nodded, Kagome turned back and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I understand that now, but what still baffles me is that if your true father is demon, why are you human?" He asked. Kagome froze. She had not thought of that. Turning to her father, she gave him a look of question.

"Yeah, _dad_. Why am I human? Should'nt I be hanyou?" She asked. Hisashi sighed.

"no, you should not be, because your mother was demon too. Sesshomaru meet Kagome Higurashi, the long lost Northern princess." Hisashi said, his eyes down casted.

"But, you said...I was engaged to the Northern princess." He said, a little bit of anger seeping in his tone.

"Yes, this is where it get a bit more complicated."

"So explain." He demanded.

"Well, that is a story for another day. For right now, I would really love to get to my room. Tootles." He said before quickly leaving. Kagome stood shocked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"So, you were supose to be engaged to...me?" She asked, confused and a blush lightly on her cheeks.

"Hn. Seems so." He said before getting up and walking away, leaving Kagome in the room alone. 'Hmm, intresting.' She thought. Inuyasha soon came in after a few minutes and sat down next to her. Se could litteraly feel the tense air around him.

"Inu, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. He simply nodded an turned to her.

"Kagome, I have been thinking, and, I just wanted to say...sorry." He said. Kagome stood shocked. Since when did the bad-ass Hanyou, Inuyasha ever apologize?

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Keh, you heard me wench. I wanted to say sorry. I did not know how bad those words were until I saw the impact it had on you, so...sorry." He said, his eyes down casted.

"Inuyasha, I look at you like a brother, so I forgave you the moment you came here, looking for me. I could tell you did not mean it and I was foolish for leaving in a huff, but I am also glad I did, without me leaving, this never would have happened and I never would have met my father, so, really I should be thanking you." She said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"That is so like you wench, thank those who hurt you the most." He said, Kagome chuckled as well at this and looked at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for not only apologizing, but for being there for me, in your own way." She said, Inuyasha 'keh'ed and pulled her into a side hug.

"Your my best friend, Kagome, I would always protect oyu, I guess there was a point in my life where I loved you more than a friend but now you are Sess' so, I will take what I can get. I still love you though, in a sisterly way, even if my bastard brother was origionally engaged to you." He said. Kagome gasped.

"You heard that, didn't you?" she asked sheepily. He smiled and nodded. "Every word." He said. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Also, next time you want to make out with my brother, tell Annika not to alert the whole damn castle, she came running to me and Sango about it eiarlier, She said, and I quote, 'Tsubaki said Kagome kissed Sesshy. I am so glad someone is planning on melting that big ass icicle lodged up his buttox, I was worried it would get forever stuck there'." He said in his imatation of Annika. Kagome almost fell over from how funny and wrong his imitations were. It was good to laugh again.

"So, you probably heard us talking about going home to my time tomorrow, were you going to come?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I have not seen the little squirt, Souta ina while and I miss your moms homemade cooking." He said. Kagome giggled. "This time you can taste homemade ramen." She said. Inuyashas mouth was watering just from the thought. "Perfect." He said. Kagome giggled and got up. "As much fun as this is, I am hungry, care to join?" she asked. He nodded as they went to get some food.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Kagome helped Rin and Shippo with manners, schooling, and such in the afternoon and tomorrow was supose tobe the first day of her training, when they reached the shrine.

It was now morning and Kagome woke early. She walked downstairs and grabbed an apple. The sun had just risen so she was up. When she started to explore the castle, she caught Sesshomaru throwing his sword and a few other weapons around. He had his shirt off and sweat was running down hsi god-like abs. Kagome gasped as she watched him, forgetting he had super hearing and turned to her.

"You know, if you enjoy my god-like body, all you needed to do was say something." He said. Kagome laughed. "Cocky much?" She giggled. Before she knew it she was pressed against the wall, right outside the dojo.

"And what, my little Miko is so cocky about me?" He asked. Kagome was inteh teasing mood so she smiled.

"I thought that was obvious." She said, playing games with him.

"Well obviously not, so I ask, 'what is so cocky about this Sesshomaru?" He asked again, this time having a claw of his trail down her side. Kagome was playing a dangerous game and se knew it.

"You are far too proud of your cock. quote 'cock'y." She smirked. That was not the answer he expected. It was beter. His lips crashed against her s as she almost instantly wrapped her hands around her neck. Before she could react, his tongue shot into her mouth as they had a rough and apssion filled fight for control. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal spike and before she could react, he was gone, no trail of his arua to find him or anything.

"Dammit Fluffy, get your ass back here!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha and Hisashi came around the corner a few seconds later.

"What's wrong? What did the bastard do?" Inuayasha asked.

"I was just about to find you two and tell you I am ready when he just came and kissed me. When I kissed him back, he walked away like the coward he issss" Kagome screamed, bending the truth a bit and well aware he was somewhere listening to the conversation. She almost jumped when he came behind him.

"This Sesshomaru is no coward, Miko, you shall do well to know that." He said. Kagome thought to ignore him.

"Do you hear anything Inuyahsa? dad? All I hear is this annoying buzzing noise." Kagome pretended to swat an invisible fly away from around her as she could feel the youkai energy spike in irritation. It only grew worse when Inuyaha laughed and played along.

"No Kagome, I see nothing but the noise is rather irritating." He said, ignoring the warning growl from Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, maybe it will stop if we ignore it for the rest of the day." Kagome said. Hisashi, amused at this joined in as well.

"What a wonderful idea, Kagome, ignore it, shall we?" He asked. Kagome smiled. "We shall." She said, but remembered she forgot something.

"I will be right back, I forgot my arrows in my room, I will meet you at the door." Kagome said, walking back to her room, when she closed the door, she was slammed against the wall.

"This Sesshomaru is not an 'Annoying buzzing noise' nor is he 'irritating'" He said before crashing his lips on hers, on instinct, Kagome kissed him back, looping her legs around his waist, rubbing against him, not granting him access to her sweet mouth as revenge for leaving her.

As he growled, Kagome merely smirked and continued to seal him out. She could help the gasp that escaped her as his claw started to rub dangerously close to her core on her inner thigh. Taking to time to waste, he plunged his tongue into her as she could not help but moan at the new satisfactory feeling.

"S-Sess we n-need to get b-back. T-They are wait-wating." She said shakily as he continued to tease her.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is not a 'Annoying buzz and you shall do well to remember that." He said before walking away. Soon after that they all gathered donwstairs and were ontheir way. Sango, Miroku, and Kimiki were going to be staying and watching after Rin and Shippo until they returned. The plan was to go to Edo and spend an hour or so there, explaining everything to Kaede and see if it was indeed possible for them all the travel through the well, as well as give them a chance to relax. With the three demons, it would take half a days trip to arrive and that was them at full demonic speed. If only Kagome and Sakura could go that fast, Rin would have gotten better quicker.

"Alright Kagome, how would you like to ride? On Inuyasha's back? Sesshomaru's cloud? Or my demon fire?" Hisashi asked. Kagome loked at him confused. "How can you guys ride on fire and clouds?" She asked. "That is illogical." "Oh Kagome, out of your life in this era, do you even know what the defenition of logical and illogical anymore?" Hisashi asked. Kagome sighed. "I guess your right. I think I'll ride with Fluffy. See if that annoying buzzing is still around him." She giggled at the glare was sent her way from the said lord.

"Alright, let's go, we'll meet at the old hags place by noon if we leave now." Inuaysha grumbled. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Let's go, last one there is a rotten egg." She smiled. INuaysha 'kehed; and went off, followed by Kagome and Sesshoamru, finally Hisashi looked at the three race off, overly joyed his daughter was with him, and soon will his entire family.

The three hour ride to Edo went my silently for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They admired the scenery and the life around them and were glad when they arrived at edo. When they landed, Kagome jumped off and stretched. Sitting with Sesshomaru for three hours was nice but she was stiff and wanted to stretch, like after a long car ride.

"Hey fluffy, do you mind if we stop by Kaede's? I wanted to ask her about helping me with all of this." Kagome said. Sesshomaru simply nodded as Kagome smiled and walked off just as Inuyasha and Hisashi arrived.

"Where's Kags going?" Inuaysha asked in a huff as he stopped running, his panting silent.

"She wanted to speak with the elder miko about her powers and youkai infusions I believe." Sesshomaru answer. Inuyasha nodded and walked toward the village as Hisashi patted him on the back.

"Thank you, my pup, for watching over her in my absense. Even if you have not known it, I believe your youkai has benn secretly doing it for you. No wonder you saved her from the poison master from the band of seven. Word travels fast, my boy, and even if you say 'he was in the way', I believe that your youkai really wanted to save her from foiled marriage." Hisashi said. Sesshomaru gave him a death glare for assuming such a thing but Hisashi only laughed.

"Oh, I have grown immune to such a glare long ago, Sessh. You need to do better than that to care me, the Northern youkai lord." He said smuggly. Sesshomaru sighed under his breath.

"Now, let's go and see how my daughter is doing? I believe Kaede will be thrilled she could finally be herself around the child." Hisashi said. Sesshomaru gave him an odd look.

"Ah yes, Kaede was born inthe northern castle. This village was under attack when they sent Kikyo and her mother to the norther lands. That is where Kaede's mother gave birth to her. As she reached the set age, we trained her to be a healing miko and when she was about six, she left to continue her training in the village. That was around the same time Inuyasha got pinned to the tree and Kikyo died." Hisashi finished. Sesshomaru, under his emotionless mask, was amazed.

"Hn." He said. "Is that all?" Sesshomaru felt like more and more pieces were falling into their spots, but there were a few that made no sense.

"All that I can tell you now." Hisashi said as they neared the hut which Kaede owned.

"fair enough." He said as they entered

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked. kagome nodded.

"Keh, it's about damn time. You talk for hours woman, it is a mericle were all still young." Inuaysha fussed. "Well last time I checked, you and Sesshomaru both have white hair. Does that mean you are secretly all old?" agome countered. "Keh, lets just go, wench." He huphed. Kagome giggled and got up as well.

"Ok, now only Inuyasha could travel through the well, but he is the only other one who tried to get down besides my stupid litle brother. He broke his arm for that fall, but my point is, are you sure we could all trael through it?" Kagome asked. Hisashi nodded. "Yes. If you have some shard of the jewel, than yes, we all will. And with any luck, we should be able to explain things to Souta without him exploding on us." Hisashi chuckled. Kagome nodded before walking with them the the edge of Inuyasha forest where the well lies. when they got there, Hisahsi let out a sight.

"I have not been here since we left." He said. Kagome smiled. She knew how hard it was staying away from her family for montsh at a time. How could her father leave for years?

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone nodded.

"Keh, I aint got all day." Inuaysha huphed. Kagome sighed and watched as he stood on the edge of the wooden wall only a foot and a half about their feet. Kagome, annoyed with his gruf and negative attitude pushed him into the hole, listening to his screams get muffled by the light englufing him before he dissapeared. Kagome sighed happliy. "Better?" Sesshomaru asked her with a smirk. "Much." She said and jumped into the well, fallowed by Sesshomaru and Hisashi.

* * *

When they got out of the well, they found Inuyasha sitting against it, holding his neck, and looking mildly pissed.

"Oi, wench, what the fuck were you thinking? That hurt like hell, what made you think that would be a good idea? If you were not such a close friend, I would-" "What would you do, Inuyasha?" She teasingly countered. Inuyasha let out a angered 'keh' and grumbled a few curses under his breath before following her outside the old well house.

"Mom, I am back, and I have a few...visitors." Kagome said awkwardly. She did not know how to approach the situation. it is not everyday that a tenn brings home her long lost father, her best half-demon friend, her youkai...boyfriend, and ask for answers all in one day.

"Right here hon. Who did you bri-" SMASH. The glass plate in Sanori's hand fell as she saw her mate for the first time in about 17 years.

"H-Hisashi?" She asked shakily. He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gods! It is you!" She cried tears of joy as she kissed her mate passionatly. Souta came running into the room and gaged before looking confused.

"Mom, what is going on. Kagome, who is this?" He asked. Hisashi, broke the kiss and looked down.

"Is this Souta?" He asked, refering the the baby he left in his mates womb when he left. She chuckled but nodded sadly.

"He looked so much like you. I have never forgoten you by looking into his eyes." Sanori said sadly. Hisashi bent down to Souta's height and just looked at him. Souta turned to Kagome and looked at her oddly.

"Souta, meet...our...dad." She said looking at the two. Souta went wide eyed.

"B-But dad died in an car accident. How is he here?" He asked. Sanori shook her head. "No baby, It is complicated. Come sit and I shall explain everything." She said.

The next hour was spent explaining the situation the family was in. There were tears shed and family bonding accurences. Most of all, a lot of foggy air was cleared. It turned out that Kagome and Souta were both Hisashi's children, and he had to leave when Souta was not even born yet. Kagome found out she was indeed the lost ruler of the North and Sanori was glad that she could see her mate again. She thought she would not have ever seen him again.

"So, what now?" Souta asked. Sanori and Hisashi looked at him and smiled.

"Home, I supose." He said. kagome was glad at what her father said. She was worried she was going to have to leave feaudal Japan and stay in Tokyo.

"But how? I tried so many times togo and see where oni-chan ges to and everytime I get hurt at the bottom of the well." Souta said. Hisashi smiled and rubbed his sons hair.

"That, Souta, is up to Kagome. When we go down the well this time, hold her hand and Kagome, prey to Kami how much you would like for Souta to cross over." Hisashi instructed. The two children nodded.

"Oi, Hisashi, when are we heading back?" Inuyasha asked. Hisashi shrugged and turned to his mate. "Now?" He asked. Sanori nodded. "I would like to go home, I have not been there in ages." she said. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered to Hisashi. "Is she aware of Tsubaki and Yasuko?" He asked. Hisashi shook his head.

"Mate, there is something I would like to share with you, when you left, I was so depressed about not seeing you or my children that I had adopted two orphaned children. A girl and a boy. The boy, Tsubaki is at Sesshomaru's castle, helping him with the daily work of ruling a land, and.." He trailed off, Yasuko will be hard to explain.

"And?" Sanori asked. "What of the girl?" She asked. Sanori did not mind having another two children to look after, she loved children and her and her mate were planning on having more until they had to travel to Tokyo.

"Well, she was originally engaged to Sesshomaru, but one night, she was killed in her sleep. We still have the dagger which was used but we dont know who had done it. The castle was especially guarded for the following day for their mating ball but somehow a human tribe, as we suspect, snuck in and killed her. The Tenseiga was not in Sesshomaru's possession at the time, leaving him to morn over the loss." Hisashi said. Sanori sighed sadly.

"The Era had gotten more dangerous in the past decades, havent they?" She asked. Hisashi nodded. "I am afraid so, but Kagome is strong, she had made it through all this time with only a few scars and nothing more. Now come, it is time to return to our home." Hisashi said. Kagome sighed. This was easier than expected. As everyone packed ony their neccessities, they watched as Hisashi chanted a few words and the house, shrine, and trees around it burst into flames. Their story was that they were going to fake their deaths and move back to Feaudal Japan.

As they all held a piece of a shard in their hands, they all took turns jumping into the well. Kagome held onto Souta's hand. She could feel his worry about the Feaudal Era, no matter how much he wanted to go before.

When the two siblings emerged from the well, they saw everyone else looking around. Inuyasha for Sango and Miroku to meet Kagome's family, Sesshomaru looking for a sign of danger, and the rest of them, taking in the Feaudal Era. Hisashi had his arm around his mate's waist tightly as Kagome's grandfather, Tukono, was observing everything. His home and Sonari's birth land was in the East, they were currently in the South, unfamiliar to him, other than when they firstly went to moder-day Tokyo.

Everyone turned to Kagome when they heard a noise of fur attack her. Kagome pulled the fur off and looked at it unfold into a fox Kitsune.

"Shippo, what are you doing here? I thought Sesshoamru and I told you to wait at his castle." Kagome said. Shippo smiled birghtly at her.

"Mama, Sango and Miroku flew me and Rin on Kirara over here, we even took Sakura. She looked bored in the field so we took her flying. She is so fun." Shippo beamed. Rin soon came after Shippo from the hills, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

"Mama, Lord Sesshomaru, your back!" Rin said excidedly as she hugged them both. Sonari, Souta, and Tukono looked at Kagome oddly. "Mama?" They asked. Kagome shrugged.

"They are like children to me and I love them so dearly, they both lost theri parents so I thought I could take care of them." Kagome explained. Souta walked up to Shippo who was a bit shorter than him.

"Hi, I am Souta, How old are you?" He asked. Shippo shrugged.

"I am Shippo and I am 8 to a human but about 75 to a demon." He shrugged. Souta looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"And I thought I was older." He said. Shippo giggled as Rin came up behind him and scared him with a 'boo'.

"This is Rin, she is human and about 9, How old are you, Souta?" He asked. Souta shrugged.

"I will be 11 in a few weeks." He said. Shippo nodded and turned to Sonari and Tukono.

"And are you guys Kagome's family from the future?" He asked cutely. Sonari smiled and bent down.

"Yep. I am Kagome's mother, and this is my father, Tukono, we are originally form this era though, that is why we are here." She explained. Shippo looked at them amazed. "Wow, so your the Lady of the Northern lands?" Shippo asked. "The one who dissapeared?" Kagome looked at him amazingly.

"What? Mama, Tsubaki stayed back but he told me everything, he also said he wanted to meet Hisashi's mate." Shippo said. Sesshomaru made a note to tell his friend to keep his mouth shut to kids who don't understand the situation. "We were heading there now." He said.

"Also, Mama, I want to introduce you to my sister-like friend, Sango and her somewhat boyfriend, Miroku." Sonari chuckled at the blush on the two teens faces.

"It is a pleassure to meet you both, now shall we?" She asked. Everyone nodded as Sonari climbed onto her mates back and Tukono got onto Sakura along with Miroku and Sango took Rin and Shippo on Kirara. Inuyasha, who stayed quiet durring the introductions, silently followed in suite, racing with Sesshomaru every now and than, finding it amusing how they would scare kagome with the speed the reached

The ride to the castle was really funny, Everytime Sesshomaru would speed up, Kagome would hold on to him tighter and tighter. As Kagome was scared out of her mind, Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea to play catch...as Kagome being th ball. He threw her to Inuysha who caught her with ease and threw her back. All the time, Kagome cursing them to the nine hells and wondering why they thought it would be a good idea.

When Sesshomaru caught her, she hung onto him for dear life and gave him a glare, daring him to throw her again.

"If you dare throw me again, you will be sorry, Fluffy." She yelled. Sesshomaru almost chuckled at her fuming face.

Inuyasha came up behind them and laughed his head off, receiving a sit command from Kagome who huffed as Sesshomaru carried her bridal style throughout the forest.

The rest of the ride, everyone was just talking, getting to know one another. Sonari soon after realized that moving back to the Feudal Era was the right choice for her family was already here. Her two brothers, her sister, her children, and Sonari knew, her husband...or soon-to-be-mate.

When they arrived at the castle, Tsubaki was waiting with Jaken at the gates. For some reason, Jaken looked as if someone just died but Kagome shook it off. It took all day for them to retrieve their family and Tsubaki was glad they came. Surprised, but glad.

"Sessh, welcome home."He said with a pat on the back. "You too, sissy." He said, chuckling at how messy her hair is from getting thrown around. "Nice nickname, Tsu-tsu." She teased. Hisashi laughed. His daughter definitely had his tongue too.

"Tsubaki, my boy, I would like you to meet my mate, and her son, Sonari and Souta." Hisashi said. Tsubaki turned to meet a woman with curly short black hair and a small boy with short black hair as well.

"Hello, Tsubaki, my mate has told me about you. You and your sister are welcomed to the family with opened arms." Sonari said. Tsuaki looked at her sadly than turned to Hisashi.

"Is she aware of Yasuko?" He asked. Hisashi nodded and turned to his mate questionably.

"Oh honey, when someone dies, they never really die, she will always be remembered as my other daughter for all eternity. Same as you. Take Hisashi and I for example, it was as if I had died to all of the Northern lands, but when we return in a weeks time, after staying here, I shall be welcomed with open arms, as if I had merely left for a few weeks. Right Hisashi?" She asked her mate who nodded and hugged him.

"She will live on in our hearts." He declared. Tsubaki smiled brightly and nodded. Inuyasha grumbled an agreement as everyone went inside the castle for dinner. Sesshomaru, however pulled Jaken aside, along with Inuyasha who simply stayed without being asked to.

"Jaken, has my lands been going accordingly in my absence?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken looked at his master shockingly.

"Well, Mi'lord, something came today at noon. We have no trace of who sent it, their scents are gone from the paper, but we know ti does not mean good." Jaken said, slowly handing the paper to Sesshomaru as Inuyasha looked as well.

**Sesshomaru of the Western Lands,**

**Once again, you have failed to make the correct choice.  
****you have brought this on yourself.  
watch her back closely, for we shall be doing so too.  
Enjoy your last moments with the wench**

At the bottom of the card was the same symbol as the knife in his study. The same knife as the one which stabbed his past love. The same past love who was murdered by a mere human tribe who believed in dark magic and ruining his happiness.

They will pay before damage has accrued.

* * *

**BOM BOM BOM...WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE, SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON FOR ME...WISH I HAD MORE TIME, WITH THE DAYS GETTING SHORTER I HAVE LITTLE TIME OT WORK ON THIS, ESPECIALLY WITH SCHOOL NOW. I THINK IT IS 'HEY LET'S PISS OF LIZZY MONTH' BECAUSE ALL MONTH EVERYONE HAS BEEN REALLY RETARDED TO ME ONLY...WTF IS UP WITH THAT?**

**...ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL WHO UPDATED AND I WELCOME MORE PEOPLE TO DO SO...**

**ALSO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND REVIEW ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE A TWIST ENDING OR SOMETHING...PM ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE...ALSO...TIME FOR A QUESTIONNAIRE CUZ I GET BORED LIKE THAT... FIRST PERSON TO ANSWER THE CORRECT ANSWERS GET A SHOUT OUT...(MORE THAT ONE PERSON CAN GET A SHOUT OUT!) **

**1. Which Band of Seven member kidnap Kagome and try to make her his bride?**

**2. What did Kagome do that caught Sesshomaru's attention when they first met?**

**3. How did Rin and Sesshomaru become a 'group'? (IDK what they the three of them are considered...'Seshoamru and his followers?')**

**...AND NOW...PREVIEW TIME...**

"Sesshomaru, Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Sonari asked as she walked into Sesshomaru's study.

"She is in the hot springs, preparing for today." He said. Sonari nodded.

"It will pain her, you know. Can you handle watching her in pain?" She asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It shall be hard but if she truly wants it, I shall support her choice. I ask that you take Rin and Shippo away form the castle for a walk of some sorts, they will want to stop her if they hear her screams of pain." He said. Sonari nodded.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she emerged into the room wearing a bright pink kimono.

"Yes, Kagome?" He asked.

"Tell Kaede and father I am ready." she said, letting a tight breath escape her lips.

**WHAT WILL SHE BE READY FOR? 1ST TO GUESS RIGHT GETS A SHOUT OUT!**

**LUV ALL YOUS WHO REVIEW!**

**PEACE BITCHES,**

**~Lizzy**


End file.
